Dark Fall
by Andrew1991
Summary: This is a story I have always wanted to see the Sailor Scouts and the Powers Rangers united under one banner to fight against evil but will an old grudge drive them to fight one another. The time is here to decide. This is my first fanfiction so please forgive me for any mistakes and remember to give feedback. This has a lot of risky elements to it and I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Fall

**Warning** this story contains characters from both Sailor Moon and Power Rangers, I will be using the English Dub Names from Sailor Moon. This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction so forgive me if it is not good. This story will also have mature content so sorry I don't like being restricted by age and stuff.

This story is set after the defeat of the Galaxia in Sailor moon and the end of Season 2 of Power Rangers. The story will be set in Tokyo.

In the Sailor moon side of things the outer Scouts have gone on holiday to Italy and will not feature.

Right How that that is taken care of let's get started

Chapter 1 

It was a hot summer day when the signs started to appear, as the sky turned very dark and began to pour with rain. The forecast had called for clear skies however mixed in with the rain were a more lethal threat than just soggy clothes, the rain contained trace amounts of a deadly chemical but for the moment was not a threat due to the small amount that was present in the rain.

We find our hero Serena Tsukino at the local arcade playing video games with her fellow Sailor Scout, Mina Aino. Both were playing a new racing game called "Burn Rubber Extreme". Both were playing hoping to top the high score but had already spent $20 combined. Serena lay back in her racing seat and stared at the high score of 12,222,345 and thought about her best score and felt it did not even come close.

"How the hell did that guy manage it?" Serena moaned at Mina. Mina who equally felt as fed up just shrugged "They must have cheated"

"Serena!" screamed a high nagging voice that Serena felt could only belong to one annoying cat, Luna. She turned her head towards the source of the voice and it was Luna looking very annoyed with a piece of badly torn and soggy paper. "I found this in a bin" said the cat with a more of a sarcastic tone to her voice "I wonder who it could belong to?"

Serena not able to realise that Luna was being sarcastic tried to be clever "Amy, she is always getting top marks in all tests, I'm sure losing one wouldn't mean munch?"

Mina just signed and said "Serena, Luna is a cat, it is raining outside and cats don't like water so please I don't think you should push it"

Too late for Serena, Luna began with a very long lecture about how she should take school more seriously than she did that she would have to soon get ready for the tests she would need to pass to get into college. After the lecture was finished Luna ordered Serena and Mina home.

Elsewhere…..

High up in a building higher than the others, a man looked out over the view while smoking on an old fashioned pipe. He wore a simple enough suit with a single thistle in the left chest pocket; he had ginger hair that came down to just above his neck. His face however was unremarkable except for a small scar in the shape of a Z just below his right eye. He was a tall man with a cane to support his weight the cane was topped by a silver dog head. As the man observed the view he heard his phone start to ring within his office, he walked towards his office which had the curtains fully shut, the only source of light within the room came from a small crack of light from the curtain.

The man picked up the phone and in a thick Scottish tone he muttered "yes my lord"

The voice over the phone replied "My most loyal servant, I have new orders for you" the man began to sweat, the voice then said in a chilling order "Capture the Sailor Scouts"

"Why my Lord?" asked the man knowing questions were a death sentence. He then quickly continued with "I thought my orders were to capture the leader with the crystal so you could crush your enemies?"

"Very smart my brilliant Hound Master" said the voice "But the enemy I will need new fighters to defeat them and by your reports to me the Scouts have the strength I need"

"Yes my lord" said Hound Master with a big smirk "Hail the great Lord Zedd!"

He put the phone down. He walked to his outer office where his sectary sat behind her desk typing at a computer; she was a tall, slender woman with long brown hair. She also had a scar on the back of her neck in the shape of an S with a B running through the centre of it.

Master Hound walked up behind her and placed his hands on the desk next to her hands. "Tell me are your creations ready my sweet slave?" he then placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them "Because if they are not, you will be given a harsh punishment tonight"

She shuddered "yes Master, please stop I feel weak from your manly hands" the truth was she hated this shit for enslaving her in the first place.

Master Hound liked it when his property began to talk back to him just so he could break its spirit. The truth was that his slave was a fallen sailor scout from a far off planet he had captured when her heart seed had returned to her body. He had cast a spell on it so she was linked to him; the spell meant that she was linked to her scar that kept her enslaved to Master Hound's desire.

"So you want me to stop rubbing your shoulders?" asked the Master "You know Sue, the moment I stop means more trouble for you later on?"

Sue knew this she managed to mumble "Please stop". Later she thought she would pay.

"Ok but let lose my creature, sent it against the scouts" said Master Hound

Sue exhaled with great relief, she typed in the order to open door number one. The door opened to unleash her monster, it stood over 7 feet tall, it had two massive dog heads and held a massive Double headed axe. It walked forward from its cage snarling and biting anything within reach. The armour it wore was cast from the toughest metal and was silver in appearance.

Master Hound looked at the creature with pride "You have outdone yourself, Sue!" said the now very pleased Master Hound, this did not stop him grabbing Sue's right arm and standing her up. He turned to the monster and said "find Sailor Mercury bring her to me!"

"Yes, my master" Said the first head of the monster

"Can we destroy stuff?" asked the second head

"You may Beast said Master Hound "But first I want you to be named, go ahead Sue name your creation"

Sue felt horrible as it was on her planet creating creatures like this was a terrible thing to do. What made it worse was the purpose she had created it to do. Finally after she would name it she knew what would happen next. She simply said "Devil Dog"

The monster turned away and left the room.

This was the moment that Master Hound had waited for; he placed a collar with a chain attached to it, onto Sue. He then grabbed both of Sue's very big breasts and began to play with them.

"Oh no, please let me go!" screamed Sue as her Master was being very cruel to her breasts. "Please I will do anything"

"I love your tits and soon I will make you mine forever" said Master Hound he ripped off Sue's clothes "Now get on your knees, Bitch"

Sue had little choice as the scar began to react to the order given she was forced to her knees and sat there naked except for the horrible collar. She then asked" Now what?"

"You will remove my pants you, foolish girl" said the already very pleased Master Hound, as he stood above his prize doing what he had ordered he dreamed about enslaving all the other scouts. Once he too was naked he said "Suck me my slave"

Sue shuttered in disgust at the prospect but the scar forced her forward and she opened her mouth as the disgusting piece of flesh slipped into her mouth. Master Hound placed his hands on her head as he thrust his dick down her throat. Soon the cruel master climaxed down his slave's throat.

"Swallow it!" snapped Master Hound after hearing his slave swallowing his seed. He decided to mock his slave "You remember how you created Devil Dog?" He cackled at the last word.

"How could I forget you, Bastard?!" said Sue, she realised there was no point protesting so she lay on the floor and spread her legs. "Go ahead" said the poor girl.

Master Hound got ready above her and lowered himself so his cock was an inch from her pussy. Then he thrust forward and began thrusting in and out of Sue, she screamed as the massive cock began to fill her and she knew she was never going to be free.

"Your pussy is still lovely and tight" said Master Hound as he could feel himself getting close "What will you name our new child?"

"Fuck you" Said Sue she had already cummed a few times" One day I will be free!"

"Too late for that as I'm already fucking you!" said Master Hound he then realised that he was ready "Enjoy this next part"

Sue felt the hot liquid enter her and could not help but start to cry. Master Hound pulled out. He sat in the nearby chair to watch the next part.

Sue screamed as her stomach began to expand, she had been used like this before but it was still terrible. It took five minutes for her to finish expanding before she gave birth to a puppy. It was not like any other puppy, in the world it was a creation of hell.

Master Hound stood from his chair and walked forward to collect his new warrior. It would not take long for this puppy to grow to full size about a fortnight. He placed the new born in a room numbered 7.

He walked over to his exhausted slave and picked her up and placed her in a room named slave quarters. He had more slaves than just Sue but Sue was his favourite.

He then spoke to his droid who was also in the room" Get Megan ready!"

Meanwhile…

Amy also known as Sailor Mercury was walking towards Raye's temple. She was in high spirits due to the fact that she was about to finish a long history report on the Greeks and their impact on the modern world. She was thinking about what she had left to do when she heard a scream.

"What was that?!" she gasped as she looked around and seeing nobody she transformed. As she rounded the next corner heading towards the sound she saw what the scream had been about, it was Devil Dog and he was on the rampage "You…stop in the name of Mercury!"

Devil Dog turned to face his target the second head licked his lips in pleasure and the first head simply said "You're ours!"

Sailor Mercury ran at her enemy but a powerful swing of the two headed axe knocked the wind out of her, the head had missed but that did not mean the shaft did not hurt when it made contact with her ribs. She was sent flying and crashed into a park bench, which broke under the impact but it was not the only thing that had broken in the impact. Mercury reached for her contact device and found it had been broken as well.

To make things worse her legs had been crushed in the impact with the bench. She knew it was over she was going to die or be captured by this evil dog. There was only one thing to be done she had to cry for help "Help!" she screamed she calculated there was 2% possibility that someone had herd her and could help.

Meanwhile….

"Alpha get Billy hurry!" said Zordon to his little robot friend, Billy was the only Ranger free at the current time, the others were helping out at a local event and Billy was on his way down to it.

"Yes of course, Zordon" said Alpha they had been watching the events in Japan on the viewing glope, so he hit the contact code to contact Billy.

Billy responded "Yes Zordon "

"Billy you're needed in Tokyo" said Zordon with a great urgency in his voice "Prepare to be Teleported"

"Right, it morphin time" declared Billy, He then declared "Triceratops" As soon as he morphed, he was teleported.

Meanwhile….

"Looks like you're all out of juice" said the second head of Devil Dog

"Hope you like chains!" said the first head as the monster clipped the cuffs of a set of chains onto Mercury's wrists

"Let me go!" screamed Sailor Mercury, she knew it was over as Devil Dog picked her up. Devil dog slipped a ball gag into her mouth and strapped it on.

"We'd better get back" said the first head

"Awwww, I was having fun!" snapped the second head

Suddenly a bright blue light shone down as Billy arrived in front of Devil Dog. Billy was fully morphed and ready for battle. Devil Dog was shocked and Sailor Mercury was confused but very happy to see the blue warrior.

"I would like to ask you to place the girl down and surrender!" shouted Billy pulling off a very impressive pose.

"Nah, this dog plays fetch but does not roll over to the enemy!" said the first head of Devil Dog

"Brother, we should put her down so we can fight" said the second head to the first

"Oh, your right" agreed the first head and with that Sailor Mercury was placed on the ground. Devil Dog picked up his axe and charged the blue ranger. Billy pulled out his Power Lance and began to exchange blows with the devil. Billy dogged a heavy hit from devil Dog and then struck devil dog on the tail. "Ouch!" screamed the first head.

Billy thought it should have cut the tail off but it did not. The tail was dented but undamaged.

"You will pay" growled both heads of Devil Dog.

Billy realised he would need help so he could win but the others were too far away to help. He did not have the skill or power to beat this evil, twisted beast. He tried to contact Zordon but only got static. "This might be too much!" said Billy


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Fall

**Warning**- this story contains characters from both Sailor Moon and Power Rangers, I will be using the English Dub Names from Sailor Moon. This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction so forgive me if it is not good. This story will also have mature content so sorry I don't like being restricted by age and stuff.

This story is set after the defeat of the Galaxia in Sailor moon and the end of Season 2 of Power Rangers. The story will be set in Tokyo.

In the Sailor moon side of things the outer Scouts have gone on holiday to Italy and will not feature.

Let's continue

Chapter 2 

The rain continued to pour as the ranger and the monster continued to fight. Billy was beginning to feel very tired but knew he had to keep fighting he was sure Zordon would sent the others soon but he was uncertain when they would arrive.

Devil Dog continued to dominate the fight, no matter how many blows Billy could land Devil Dog shrugged them off like he was being hit by a rubber ball. However the blows that Devil Dog were landing were minor, they kept missing by the smallest of margins. Devil Dog however was extremely confident, the reason for this were simple he had studied the Power Rangers and knew they were better as a group and a lone ranger presented no real threat.

As Amy watched on she felt completely useless, she had made a horrible mistake when she had charged and how the blue ranger was going to die and it was all her fault. She should have called for help before challenging this embodiment of hell but had charged in without considering the power the beast had.

"You know, Ranger, soon you will make a serious mistake!" shouted the second head of Devil Dog, as Billy raised his lance to block an incoming blow from the axe of Devil Dog "Just give up and I will make your demise mercifully painless"

Amy raised her head and knew that the ranger would teleport away. She had watched the news from America and knew that when the power rangers had been on the back foot before that on those occasions they would retreat to come up with a fresh plan and try again. So she thought the same would apply here and that she was doomed to be captured.

Billy however was not ready to surrender "No!" he screamed "This might be my last battle but I will fight to the end!"

"So be it!" snarled the first head of Devil Dog

It was then that the power lance broke under the weight of the axe and Billy was struck by the horrible axe. He was now in deep trouble. It looked like Billy was going to die or be captured along with Sailor Mercury.

Meanwhile…

"Zordon, Billy is in deep trouble!" screamed Alpha; the little robot was deeply worried about Billy because the power of the monster was well past anything the rangers had fought up to this point to and to top it all off Billy was alone. Lord Zedd had just sent a monster to keep the other rangers busy.

Zordon expression was grave "Alpha take out the project 5 potion!"

Alpha was stunned this was dangerous; the potion in question was an experiment that was untested. It was meant to help heal serious injuries in a matter of seconds. However like all great prospects there was also an insane amount of risk. The potion might cause the person who it was being used on to suffer from a condition called chemical reaction hyper mode. This was because the body would be driven to the height of sensitivity and might make the body react in any number of ways, the most likely being the person would become addicted to one sensation.

"We can't Billy would be overwhelmed" screamed Alpha

"You will give it Sailor Mercury" said Zordon "It will heal her crushed legs"

"But Zordon it could drive her to insanity" said Alpha, this was even worse, it was bad enough to make Billy take the potion but the Sailor Scout was not a ranger and Zordon was using an outsider to test the most dangerous experiment. "I won't"

"Alpha please" said Zordon his face was dark but full of guilt" I know the risk but if we don't the ramifications might be too terrible to comprehend"

Alpha stood in the middle of the command centre; for centuries he had served Zordon but never had he been asked to do something that made his circuits fold into waste metal as this one. Zordon had only made two other requests that combined were not even a tenth as bad as this one. Then again Zordon had chosen the Power Rangers so Alpha decided "Yes Zordon" Alpha signed knowing it still made him feel like a useless tin can.

"Thank You, Alpha" said Zordon, a small tear appeared on Zordon's face even Alpha had questioned his order and that rarely happened.

Alpha went over to a corner of the command centre where the lights were turned off and for good reason inside a very heavy wooden box with several separate different kind of locks were two items one was a small red velvet box and the other was the potion. Alpha picked up the potion and then closed the box locking all the various locks.

"Are you ready, Alpha?" asked Zordon

Alpha began to punch in the commands necessary to teleport himself to Tokyo and nodded. He was still very upset about this but decided that Zordon knew best. He finished punching in the last buttons and then stepped away from the console "I hope this works, Zordon" He beeped before he was teleported.

Zordon signed after Alpha left "So do I Alpha, so do I"

Meanwhile….

Billy was now in deeper trouble than before he was trying his best to dodge Devil Dog's attacks but it was now only a matter of time. He pulled out his blade blaster but the blast did very little except piss off Devil Dog. Billy then switched his weapon to blade mode but this too did nothing in fact the blade snapped off after the next exchange with Devil Dog.

"You see there is nothing you can do. Both your weapons are broken and soon we will give you some broken limbs to go with them" taunted Devil Dog both heads taking together "Why not just give up? No one will blame you"

Billy was now exhausted it was over he was going to die here. Except…."NEVER!" screamed Billy he stood up facing his opponent with a cracked helmet and a grain of hope still fuelling him on. "I'm the blue ranger, you can break my body, you can destroy my powers and you can make all the lights in my body go out but I have something worth fighting for!"

"What do you have?!" snarled the first head "except a concussion"

Billy looked down to his fist and raised it to his visor "Hope!" he shouted he raised his other hand and began to charge. He knew he could not win, he knew he was going to die but to hell with it he was a Power Ranger and he was not going to let some flea bitten, ugly as hell, snarling mutt make him surrender.

Sailor Mercury looked on with a tear in her eye, he was charging to death if only she could get loose and help in the attack, she would gladly give her life to stop this evil beast. Suddenly she felt the prick of a needle entering her right and left legs; she looked down at her legs as they healed and returned to normal shape meaning they were not crushed anymore. The chains that had kept her wrists tied to her back then fell off allowing the scout to rip the ball gag out of her mouth. She stood up and screamed at the top of her voice "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Devil Dog turned his head just in time for the attack to hit him in the right on the back, this sent the dog flying while he howled in the worst sort of pain. He landed in a nearby lake.

Billy was amazed, he turned his head to see Sailor Mercury standing there looking very annoyed. To add to Billy's amazement Alpha was standing only a few feet away but amazement was replaced by shock and disgust as Billy realised what Alpha was still holding. He began to walk towards the pair trying to remain calm but he was still pissed off.

"Th..th…Thank you" said Sailor Mercury holding her hand out for the brave Ranger to shake but Billy ignored her heading straight for a weird looking bin with both arms and legs. She wondered why he seemed so upset, was this normal for a Power Ranger all full of heart and soul one moment then next giving a new ally the cold shoulder.

Billy stopped in front of Alpha, he was trying to remain calm and level headed "Alpha is that bottle what I think it is?" he asked in a deadly whisper "Because if it is, why in god's name did you bring it here and please tell me you didn't use it?"

There was long pause; Alpha could feel the piercing stare of his friend looking down on him like he was some ugly piece of rubbish. He fumbled about with the bottle and the needle, trying his best to not look too guilty over what he had done finally he mumbled "It's the project 5 potion and I used it on that girl" he pointed to Sailor Mercury as he spoke.

Billy just signed he knew it had to be done but why in all of nature's fury did his worse invention have to be used today. He had given it to Zordon so he could keep it safe after an unfortunate event had made him give it to Zordon.

Sailor Mercury stepped forward she had enough of being ignored. "Excuse me!" she said in an annoyed voice "But I wish to talk to you!" She crossed her arms and waited for a response.

"How do you feel?" asked Billy he was concerned about the effects the potion might have on her body but he also wanted to ensure that she was still ready to fight "Do you feel any weird sensations?"

"No, I'm ready for when that ugly piece of Shit shows his faces again!" she said with a look of extreme disgust on her face. She then became very curious about the Ranger "Can I just ask why did you help me? And how did you know I needed help last I remember you Power Ranger fight out of Angel Grove?"

Billy could not help but smile though of course no one could see it but he felt better" Our leader Zordon sensed what was happening here so as I was the only Ranger free he asked me to come and fight" explained Billy now that he was calm again he could see that the potion had worked wonders "Zordon suspects that our enemy might try to attacking on two fronts, so he has been on the lookout for any servant of Lord Zedd operating outside the usual range of their attacks"

"So Zordon suspects that Japan would be a good target but why?" asked Sailor Mercury

"Because Japan is full of other hero groups perfect for testing his wicked creations before throwing the battle tested monsters against us, so that we are dealing with far more powerful creatures" Billy stated

Sailor Mercury felt uneasy, this was horrible news, in the last battle she had been killed by Galaxia and Sailor Moon had only won by the slightest of margins. Could they defeat such a powerful enemy? The way the blue ranger was talking Lord Zedd sounded like a battle too far for the Sailor Scouts. However the Power Rangers were an inexperienced team and had not let defeated a main enemy let, maybe they could win. "Do you know which of Lord Zedd's servants could be in charge of this attack?"

Speaking up for the first time Alpha said" There are two possible villains" he used a projector unit on his head to display two fact files, the first was Goldar and the second was Master Hound "These are Lord Zedd's most powerful warriors"

Billy then pointed to the image of Goldar and stated in a very matter of fact voice" That's Goldar, he is Zedd's gorilla knight, there is a small chance that he is responsible because he usually leads the attacks against us and he rarely leaves Zedd's side" Billy then drew his finger away and signed "that being said Goldar is as evil as they come and has enough power to work on his own"

"What about the second one?" said Sailor Mercury.

Both Alpha and Billy exchanged looks both knew that it would be better to meet with other sailor scouts before revealing any more Intel. However they were not sure the monster was down for good and Billy was way past his limit to fight. So" That's Lord Zedd's most despicable creation, Master Hound" Alpha trembled as his circuits released the name from his voice box "The creature has not a gram of mercy in him, before coming to earth he assisted in the whole sale slaughter of a planet in the 34th sector of space called Plython, those people had also formed a team of Power Rangers and even had a Sailor Scout defending it"

"They must have held out for a long time thou right?" said Sailor Mercury hoping the answer would be yes.

Alpha merely said "No"

Billy continued the story" Our best sources suggest the ranger team was destroyed in the first day and the Sailor Scout was enslaved shortly after that."

Before Mercury could ask another question, the water began to tremble and then exploded as Devil Dog jumped out of the water. He landed on the shore looking extremely cross "You Bitch, how dare you blast us from behind!" screamed the first head " Do you have any idea how long it will take to get the smell out of our fur?!"

Billy's only thought was" Alpha teleport back to the command centre and get help!" he bellowed, Alpha did as he was told. Billy got himself into a defensive stance, while he tried to calculate anyway that they could win but he knew their chances of winning were so low that he could not even put a number to their odds.

Sailor Mercury however was confident" You can't win!" she declared

Where does she get that confidence from thought Billy, We cannot win and what's worse is that this mutt is as pissed off as ever.

"You know what when we are finished murdering another stupid Ranger!" snarled the second head "We will ensure that you and all your friends are enslaved to our Master!"

This gave Billy all the confidence he needed as he yelled "You piece of crap, I swear on all the Power coins that I will destroy you!" Billy was sick of this twin headed beast had done just about everything to push each of his buttons more than once" You see this helmet it will be the last thing you ever see!"

"Brave words from a man in blue and white spandex, who is about to die!" growled the second head, the dog began to stroke his beloved axe "As for the girl in the sailor outfit, we will pay her back for giving us a bath!"

"Enough" said Sailor Mercury " Shine Aqua Illusion!" the torrent of water exploded fourth ready to crush the dog however as soon as it came with range Devil dog blocked it with the head of his axe.

"Ha, you really thought the same worthless trick would work twice!" both heads said together but almost as soon as the dog had finished talking, he felt the horrible pain as Billy had used the attack as a diversion to get in behind and strike the dog right on the first head with his best kick.

"Your outnumbered trash breath" said Billy as he landed punches and kicks all over Devil Dog. They all had the desired effect Devil Dog's attention was diverted to Billy, "You think I'm scared of a two headed mutt whose worse ability is his breath!"

"Why yo…." Began Devil Dog

As Sailor Mercury declared "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" the water harp shot out the powerful water blast and hit Devil Dog right in the second head, this causing the head to explode.

"BROTHER!" screamed the first head he held the place where the head of his partner use to be "You will pay for this, now you have done it, I will show you Hell!" and with that Devil Dog raised his axe in the air and swallowed it!

"What the?" said Sailor Mercury

"Oh no!" said Billy

Suddenly the monsters body began to move and shift about, his arms and legs were sucked back into the main body along with the remaining head. The body continued to tremble more rapidly as the effects of what it had done became clear, the first indication that something was up was when the first head reappeared, only the head was now covered by the blade of the axe had had the blade moved from back to front. Then his body changed his torso became covered in little spikes and two huge ones appeared from his shoulders. His legs were next to appear and the feet of which had roller blades on, with caterpillar tracks rather than wheels. Then his arms grew out his arms now had two lethal looking blades attached on to his wrists. The whole package made him look very silly but he was defiantly more of a threat than before.

Billy recalculated the odds at just about Zero, they had a chance, a fool's chance but that was like saying an ant could kill an elephant on its own. "Well Sailor Mercury looks like we are both finished" Billy said with hint of irony in his voice "This is not the way I thought it would end" he looked at his belt buckle where his morpher was attached, and could not help but smile he had fought as bravely as he could and there was no shame in that.

"Well it was nice to meet you" said Sailor Mercury she also knew the odds had swung against them so far that there was no hope "It has been an honour to fight by your side"

Devil Dog started to approach the two exhausted heroes a look of great satisfaction on his faces, he was going to enjoy every last second of this. "Are you both ready to di..ahhhh!"

Devil dog was struck by a torrent of lighting before being blasted away "Keep back you evil beast!" shouted Sailor Jupiter she looked extremely cross. She ran over to Sailor Mercury and helped her to her feet before asking " Are you alright and who the hell is this idiot in the blue outfit?"

Sailor Mercury was extremely thankful that her friend was here but was still worried" This is the Blue Power Ranger he helped me" Sailor Jupiter could not help but look a bit concerned "He has been fighting for a while to help me, he is a true hero"

Sailor Jupiter looked at the blue ranger still a bit worried about his motives.

Billy simply said "Thank you" he was feeling very dizzy "I have an idea, why don't I charge him and you two attack together while I distract him" he knew this would work his gut told him that it had to.

Sailor Mercury's reaction was horrified "No blue ranger if you go another round you could die!"

Sailor Jupiter who had believed the blue ranger to be a threat was also shocked "Are you insane? If you fight him and our attacks miss him, you will die!" How could someone they just met be willing to throw himself into unspeakable danger for them.

"You won't miss!" said Billy "You are good people" He then began to charge straight at the monster, his heart was going a mile a minute.

"Blue ranger nnnnooooo!" screamed Sailor Mercury as she tried to stop him but was held back by Jupiter "Let me go!"

Sailor Jupiter looked grave and there were tears in her eyes "I'm sorry but he is doing what he has to" Sailor Mercury turned her head towards her ally "We need to do as he said or he will die"

Elsewhere…

Zordon was watching the battle and could not help but shed tears, he knew Billy's chances were slim but this was too much Billy like all other Rangers was like a son to him.

Alpha was also upset by the images "Billy No!" said the little robot, he was trying to transfer as much power as he could to Billy "Zordon we have to do something"

Zordon just shook his head "there is nothing we can do"

"Yes there is" said a new voice

Meanwhile..

Billy had begun to fight the monster hand to hand but was getting the bad end of it. No matter how fast or strong he was Devil Dog's power dwarfed his.

Both Sailor Scouts were charging their attacks so when they struck, they would destroy Devil Dog but it would take another 3 minutes to charge "He won't last much longer" Sailor Mercury cried "We have to strike now!"

"No, if we strike now, we run the risk the attack will not be strong enough" Sailor Jupiter she shouted "We have to have faith!" Sailor Jupiter was also extremely cross the ranger needed help!

Billy was now in real trouble, Devil Dog was now not only stronger but also faster and he had more armour than a tank. Billy kept kicking and punching but it did little to turn the tide. Suddenly Devil Dog struck him with his right arm and sent Billy flying into a low wall. Billy tried to stand up but his strength was failing him "No..come on…please give me the strength!" he shouted

Devil Dog walked over to the fallen ranger and picked him up by the scruff of the neck "You know I do admire your courage but this is where it ends" Billy was now unable to fight back and now was too close for the Sailor Scouts to unleash their attacks. "Tell you what I will let you pick how I finish you"

Billy raised his head and simply said "You won't get the chance!" he growled and then he turned to the sailor scouts and shouted "Hurry up and unleash your attacks!"

"But…you will…..be.." murmured Sailor Mercury, there was no way they could unleash their attacks, their new ally might be hit as well.

Jupiter was also too worried to unleash her attack "I won't" she murmured.

Suddenly an arrow hit Devil dog in the right leg and exploded. Billy fell to the ground and lay where he fell as limp as a log. As the smoke cleared everyone saw who had fired the shot "You demon scum!" shouted Kimberly, she had never been as cross as she was right now "You leave my friend alone!"

Devil Dog was stunned there was no way she could be here, Lord Zedd was supposed to be keeping the other rangers busy. "You pink wearing, Cow!" he shouted "I will make you pay!"

"Very unlikely" said Sailor Mercury. Both scouts now had a clear shot. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" the water was unleashed, it was the most powerful blast Mercury had ever unleashed.

At the same moment "Super Supreme Thunder!" shouted Sailor Jupiter the electricity was unleashed and mixed with the water creating an attack that was unrivalled in its power! It struck Devil Dog with the full force and turned him to dust.

Once the demon was gone Sailor Mercury ran to Billy's fallen form and put her head on his chest. There was slight pulse "We have to get this helmet off!" she screamed

Suddenly a fresh arrow landed in the tiny gap between Mercury and Billy "Back away!" shouted Kimberly "He is my friend and you are not one of us!". Kimberly knew the scout meant well but this was too public a place, if the helmet was removed it could ruin Billy's life and the costume could heal Billy on its own.

"Are you insane Mercury is the one who has medical training!" shouted Jupiter "Your friend will die if we don't hurry!"

Zordon suddenly contacted Kimberly "It's okay, let them the powers can't heal Billy" Zordon said "They are too badly damaged"

Kimberly signed "Press the coin down on the belt buckle" she said, she was still deeply concerned but Zordon did know best

Sailor Mercury smiled "Thank you"

Elsewhere….

"Well it looks like Master Hound needs some help Zeddy" said Rita Repulsa she was pleased one ranger was near death, one more push and he would be dead "Let's make his monster grow then he will crush that snot nose know it all"

Lord Zedd began to walk to his balcony with his staff "Yes let's turn this puppy into a full sized wild dog"

Then they crossed their staffs and declared "By the power and force of Lighting, make our monster grow!" Lighting then started zap out of their staffs and headed towards the ashes of Devil Dog

Elsewhere….

Sailor Mercury hit the coin as she had been instructed, the ranger was then surrounded in a very bright flash of blue light and when it disappeared lay a young man who was very badly injured. Sailor Mercury began to work right away, Sailor Jupiter had brought her a first aid kid to work with but even with that the man's injuries were worse than they hat first thought Sailor Mercury could tell that quite a few of his bones were broken, he had several deep cut injuries each of which was letting out a lot of blood and in a sick twist of fate his right leg was crushed.

"Will he be okay?" asked Sailor Jupiter she looked on with both great concern but knew there were few who knew more about first aid than Sailor Mercury. They had already called for an ambulance but knew it could be a while before it arrived…they had no idea.

Suddenly Kimberly saw what she had feared the lighting that signalled that Zedd and Rita were exploiting the situation. She ran over to the sailor scouts and her fallen comrade "We have to get out of here!" she yelled

Sailor Mercury said in a panicked voice "Wait, why!?" she looked down at the brave man and knew he could not be moved "He will die if we move him!"

"He will die if we stay, that monster we just beat is about to grow to a huge size!" said Kimberly "We can't protect him!"

"Why where are those massive machines you fight in?" asked Sailor Jupiter "They could give us cover while we move him?"

Kimberly knew that was impossible the Zords would still be fighting another of Zedd's space goons "they are already in the middle of a battle!" she stated as she said this the monster began to grow "Hurry we have to move!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" shouted Sailor Mercury, she knew this was insane but she owned this guy way too much just to leave him like this, she did not even know his name but no she was going to stay and protect him.

"If you're staying then I will stay too" said Sailor Jupiter she was not sure why but this made sense, Sailor Mercury was a friend and anyone who would be willing to give their lives to protect her was more than worth saving.

Kimberly did not want to leave Billy but this was stupid however when did the Power Rangers ever take the coward's way out "fine then I will stay too!" Then she realised, she stretched her hand out so it was hovering over Billy's chest "For Billy!" she declared

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter both placed their hands on Kimberly's and said together "For Billy"

They stared up at the now fully grown monster and began to prepare. Kimberly drew her bow and pulled back a fresh arrow; Sailor Jupiter stood and began to spark with energy ready to launch her attack while Sailor Mercury continued to treat Billy's injuries.

End of chapter Two

**Author's note: I have to say this was a hard chapter to write. I wanted to keep the story as dramatic as possible while still keeping a lot of heart in it, I'm not sure how well I did but I hope you comment on how good/bad I did. **

**Next time: Both teams will finally meet. **

**By Andrew23011991 **


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Fall 

**Warning**- this story contains characters from both Sailor Moon and Power Rangers, I will be using the English Dub Names from Sailor Moon. This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction so forgive me if it is not good. This story will also have mature content so sorry I don't like being restricted by age and stuff.

This story is set after the defeat of the Galaxia in Sailor moon and the end of Season 2 of Power Rangers. The story will be set in Tokyo.

In the Sailor moon side of things the outer Scouts have gone on holiday to Italy and will not feature.

Let's Continue

Chapter 3

In the command centre things were looking grim, Alpha was now trying everything he could to find some way to help the situation in Tokyo but was coming up with nothing. The other rangers were still fighting in the zords and until that ended there would be no way to send any of the zords to help. Alpha suddenly sat down on the floor holding his head "Zordon there has to something, anything we can do!" said Alpha with an extreme quiver in his voice box "We can't let them die!"

Zordon then said "there is one thing we can do" he said "Sent Tor!"

Meanwhile…

Sailor Jupiter and Kimberly were trying to cover for Sailor Mercury as she applied bandages and other help to Billy so he could be moved.

"Sailor Mercury, Hurry!" screamed Kimberly she was nearly out of energy, her arrows took energy to form, usually she only needed between 3 and 7 on average but she had already used 20 arrows.

Amy was beginning to feel the pressure mount as she tried to stabilise Billy but with all the shaking and just how little there was in the first aid box. She had to improvise, she had already used Billy's jacket to make a sling for his broken right arm. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back.

"Don't rush, her!" screamed Jupiter, it was hard enough to keep firing off electricity to keep Devil Dog away but now she could feel her energy reaching the end, once she was out of energy Devil Dog would move in for the finishing blow "It will take a miracle to win this" she mumbled

Suddenly Kimberly felt the last of her energy leave her. "I'm out of power!" She yelled, now she was worried

At the same moment Sailor Jupiter felt the same horrible sensation "Me too!" she yelled back.

Sailor Mercury then finished applying the last plaster to Billy's forehead "Okay let's move!" she yelled to the other two, She knew there was a long way to go but at least they could get to a better defensive location "Help me move him!" Sailor Jupiter helped by picking Billy up and nodded as she gave him a piggyback ride.

Kimberly was amazed here were people willing to fight for her friend, even give their lives to protect someone they had only just met. She pulled out her blade blaster "Get him out of here!" she ordered "I'll keep you covered!"

Turned out it was not necessary for Kimberly to do so, suddenly Tor the carrier Zord appeared and gave devil dog a taste of double blaster power. The giant turtle Zord was an extremely powerful Zord, it had two cannons and was heavily armoured. To cap it all off the Zord had the ability to switch to an alternative mode which was even stronger.

"Where'd that thing come from?!" screamed the now very cross creature, as the two shots struck him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. He crashed into the ground missing a tall building by only a matter of inches. He stood up and spat out a loose tooth "My, my that's some shot but sadly my little friend you will pay for it!" there was an air of menace to this statement but Devil Dog intended to back it up!

Tor receives orders from Alpha to fire again! Tor then unleased everything it had on Devil Dog blasting the beast no fewer than 12 times; this caused a massive cloud of dust to form around Devil Dog. Tor's sensors informed him that there was no trace of the monster, so he ceased firing. But as the smoke began to clear, it was clear all the fire power had done nothing!

Devil Dog stood and dusted himself down "Oh well, your little pea shooters did nothing!" the monster mocked "Now you will be destroyed!"

Elsewhere…

Kimberly, Amy and Lita, who had all powered down and were heading for Raye's temple with Billy being carried by Lita who was beginning to feel the weight of both Billy and her own exhaustion. She had to stop, she stopped putting her hand against a nearby wall both Kimberly and Amy turned to check if she was okay.

"You alright?" asked Kimberly then a thought occurred to her "Who are you two anyway?"

"We're both Sailor scouts" said Amy "But what I think you mean is what our names are?"

"Yeah" said Kimberly she knew that was what she had meant "My name is Kimberly"

"I'm Amy and this is Lita" said Amy "We're pleased to meet you, Kimberly"

"Likewise" said Kimberly

"Oh how sweet" said a deep growling voice. They all turned to see Goldar with about twenty or so Putties. "I would be moved to tears but I have to kill you!" ordered Goldar. The putties then charged.

"Amy, you and I will keep the putties busy!" screamed Kimberly "Lita get Billy out of here!"

Lita however disagreed and said "Amy, you take Billy" she then passed Billy over to her "Don't look back!"

Amy then headed as fast as she could supporting Billy's left arm across her shoulder, While Kimberly and Lita began to fight the putties.

As the first putty reached the two brave warriors, Kimberly and Lita prepared to fight. Kimberly punched the nearest Putty to her right hand side as Lita kicked the one on the left. As the fight continued Goldar slipped away to go hunt down his real victim, it had been a long time coming now he was going to pay Billy back for every irritation the ranger had caused him and become Zedd's true right hand replacing the annoying mutt.

Amy was struggling to get to Raye's temple, she was not as strong as Lita and she knew it would not be too long before the putty's overwhelmed Kimberly and Lita. She thought maybe if she ran ahead got help then she could come back with the help. She then had a horrible thought if she did so that Goldar might kill Billy in her absence, what now she was barely making it a few feet a minute by the time she got to Raye's temple Kimberly and Lita could be dead. However she would not need to think about it much longer as Goldar suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Give him to me, or die!" snarled Goldar he drew his sword and pointed it towards Amy "Now Sailor Scum!"

This was bad in every regard possible, Goldar must have been powerful and here Amy was in a weakened state and Billy who was in a terrible way. She needed to transform but how could she defend both herself and Billy. She was not even sure she had the strength to support the transformation process. No she had to buy time "Tell me, why I should?"

Goldar groaned were all heroes this annoying, did they have any idea how annoying this kind of brave front was and to top it all off Zedd had forbade him killing the Sailor Scouts as Zedd wanted to do that himself. The threat of killing this one was a bluff "Okay, I want to destroy him because I don't like him, did you get that?" he asked mockingly

Sailor Mercury realised there might be a way to trick the over cocky dimwit "Would you like him?"

"We have been over this! I want to crush him you stupid Bimbo" snarled Goldar

"Well this is a fake" said Sailor Mercury she was playing with fire but if this worked then it would be worth it "We put Billy inside that big machine" pointing at Tor as she said it.

Goldar felt insulted did she really think he was that stupid "Alright, assuming I did buy this cock and bull story, How did you three create such a good looking dummy?"

Amy sensed victory "I control the element of water, If I wanted to I could flood this entire city up to the highest roof, do you really think it's a challenge to use my powers to create a body double?" she said trying to sound as annoyed as possible, as if this what she was saying were true.

Goldar realised that she may be telling the truth and said "Okay, in that case I will just have to take you!" He lunged at her thinking about how clever he was soon he would have a new slave for Zedd, but all his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a swift kick to the stomach "What the?!"

Billy had woken up and just in time to give Goldar a right good kick "You…really…tho…thought I was a fake…god you're…stupid" Billy growled before returning to an almost dead state.

"Stupid am I? Well book worms I intend to kill ya both!" Goldar roared the last three words. He began to charge his sword was shining as the rain came thundering down and spelled the doom of both Billy and Amy.

Meanwhile….

Things were looking no better for Kimberly and Lita, they were fighting as hard as they could but the numbers were against them, as they defeated them more putties appeared. They were both too weak to transform, this left them fighting on what limited combat skills they did have and with a whole lot of courage.

Kimberly grabbed a bin and threw it against an oncoming putty and then she kicked the putty next to her "This could be better"" she joked, suddenly she received a swift punch across the face from a nearby putty. She flew into a wall and sat thinking this seems familiar.

At the same moment as Kimberly was punched Lita was kicked in the stomach and she landed only a foot away from Kimberly. "So this is where it ends?" she signed, she looked down at the green shirt she was wearing and could only think that she should have worn the her lucky shirt "You know I never wanted to go out looking like this"

Kimberly also felt that her jeans were a bit too tatty for her liking "these jeans are in the bin if we make it through this" she said as she thought well at least I will go out as a ranger "Lita it's been a pleasure"

The putties began to draw closer for the finishing blow but once they got within 3 feet a torrent of flame engulfed them.

"Lita are you alright?!" yelled Sailor Mars who had a deep look of concern on her face. She was not alone; Sailor Venus, Luna, Artemis and Sailor Moon were with her. Sailor Mars walked forward and helped Lita to her feet and gave Kimberly a hand. "Who the heck are you?"

Elsewhere….

Tor was doing poorly against Devil Dog, the carrier Zord had fired at Devil Dog with all its might but what effect the cannons were having was almost none. Tor kept firing but then disaster as the Zord's cannons stopped, out of ammo! Ordinarily this would have ended in stalemate, Tor's armour was comprised of very tough die cast metal but most enemies never got through Tor's shields. Devil Dog would not have the power to punch through such defences, at least that's what Zordon and Alpha had been going for when they send Tor.

"All out of juice!" mocked Devil Dog he began to laugh "You know I haven't even begun to tap into the enormous levels of power that this new body gives me!"

Tor then found the last bit of power it had left and fired the last two shots. They had the desired effects, they got Devil Dog off guard and this time the giant flew into the sea with an enormous splash. Tor's power was now spend the Zord's shields were now gone and with them any chance of victory Tor had, the only hope for the Zord would be the arrival of the other Zords but that seemed unlikely.

Devil Dog stood up enraged by the deep insult that the stupid turtle Zord had given him. He screamed "I'm now 100% done!" he charged at Tor, the Zord had nowhere to go the city restricted its movement. Devil Dog grabbed Tor by the neck and lifted the Zord up and over! Tor was now helpless and the only weak spot that Tor had was now vulnerable to attack and to top it all off if Tor was destroyed the explosion would take out the nearest building.

Meanwhile…

"OH NO, TOR!" screamed Kimberly she was now really worried without Tor, Devil Dog would be free to destroy everything "We have to do something!"

Artemis ran up and jumped onto Kimberly shoulder "There is a way to save Tor but it would require great risk!" he murmured, Kimberly turned her head and nodded. Artemis signed "We need to destroy that monsters energy source!"

Sailor Moon who had been seeing to Lita walked over and said something which nearly broke her heart "We have to get out of here" everyone stared at her as if she had just had just sworn off ice cream "Lita and you are in bad shape and we need to get you somewhere safe"

Kimberly knew she was going to be outvoted but she knew that once Tor was defeated Billy would be in more danger "We can't leave!" she yelled

Luna spoke up "We're sorry but we need to regroup"

Kimberly looked at Lita for help but got a sad shake of the head "I'm sorry Kimberly but we have to get out of here!" Lita signed "I'm sure Tor will be okay"

There was no other way Kimberly had to agree.

Elsewhere…

Amy held Billy close waiting for the strike and knew it was the end, but there was one thing it may have been her broken glasses but Billy seemed so…wow. He had saved her as if she had been the only one that mattered in this whole world, he was brave beyond normal human limits and she remembered the look of his eyes when they were open, they seemed so full of life and dreams of a peaceful future. She wondered if those eyes could see her at this moment. Tears began to form in her eyes as she wished she could get to know such a brave soul.

Goldar yelled "See you in hell!" as his sword began to come down on Billy's head, Amy put her head against his "Now yo….!" Goldar was stopped when a single rose struck the monster in the face, he dropped the sword and looked around "Who the fuck did that?!"

"No one will be permitted to hurt my friends!" shouted Tuxedo Mask from the top of a lamp post "You are all that is wrong with life, you care not who you hurt or how many lives you destroy!" he spat the last word with disgust.

Goldar could hear the sounds of distant footsteps and knew his putties would have finished off the…

"Hold it right there!" shouted Sailor Moon she was looking for someone to get back at for hurting Lita so badly and how she could see Amy so badly hurt as well "You will pay!"

This was all Venus needed to strike because she too was extremely cross "Venus Love and beauty shock!" she yelled as heart shaped energy blasts started to hit Goldar with extreme force. "You made our friends suffer and how you will learn there is no bigger mistake in this galaxy than pissing off a sailor scout!" she screamed the last two words and the heart shaped energy blasts began to hit Goldar with alarming speed.

Goldar could not take anymore "See you later!" he bellowed as he disappeared. And with that he was gone.

However the sailor scouts and Kimberly had bigger concerns as they turned around just in time to see Devil Dog sink his right blade into the centre of Tor's stomach area. The Zord exploded and as predicted took the building next to it with it. There was Zord wreckage everywhere a part of Tor's head unit landed next to a car only 4 feet away from Kimberly.

Kimberly walked towards the piece of Zord raising a hand to it and as she did a tear appeared in her eye. "Tor" she signed

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Mars walking over to Kimberly, she could not understand why anyone would be so upset over a machine.

Kimberly tried to rub her eyes "It's just we have never lost a Zord like this, Zedd destroyed our original Zords but we were able to save enough of them to create the new Zords, However it was a bitter blow" she raised her power coin and looked at it, how could this have happened she thought to herself.

"So wait, you're a Power Ranger?!" said Sailor Mars, she had been told this already by Lita but she had expected something different. Like a female version of Arnold Schwarzenegger but Kimberly seemed like a possible sailor scout before becoming one, as in completely normal, how did she become whatever colour of Ranger she was? Did she have to pass some kind of test? Was it like a sailor scout and she had been reincarnated into the job? There were so many questions on Sailor Mar's mind.

Kimberly then ran over to Billy and Amy "Billy!" she screamed he can't be dead she thought. She reached the pair and began to cry this was all too much, first Tor and now Billy was possibly dead! She turned her attention to Amy "Is he okay?" she asked.

Amy nodded "He woke up for second and kicked Goldar" she said trying to put on a smile, the truth was they would not know if Billy was okay until they got to Raye's temple.

Meanwhile…

Devil Dog was looking around "Where are those annoying ants!" he growled "I turn my back for one minute and then they are gone" His greedy eyes finally spotted the group, what luck all the Sailor Scouts all in a row this was going to be easy "I see you"

The Sailor scouts and Kimberly turned as Devil dog charged forward Sailor Venus yelled "We have to get out of here!" Too late however as Devil Dog was now making a grab for them, he caught Sailor Venus in his grip and she began to scream "Help me!"

Devil Dog was happy here was a sailor scout and now all he had to do was teleport it to his master "I hope you're ready to become my master's slave!" he gloated, he hit a button on his chest to begin to teleport "Now I hope you're ready to. Ahhh!" he screamed as a sword struck him across the back. He dropped Sailor Venus and as he did so a figure in Black jumped from a nearby building and grabbed her.

Sailor Venus opened her eyes to see who had saved her "Are you a Power Ranger?!" she asked

The figure said "I'm the Black Ranger, nice to meet ya!" he yelled as they reached the floor, Adam set Sailor Venus down "Are you alright?" he asked; as he asked this she nodded.

Devil Dog was now ready to rip whatever had struck him from behind as he turned around he saw two massive machines "What the fuck?!" he growled

Suddenly a loud voice from the White Tiger Zord yelled "You are going to pay for what you did to Billy!" The Zord then unleased a thunder ball from the tiger head on its chest

Devil Dog dogged it thinking he was being very clever "You think a weak attack li…" he began but was cut in half by the finishing move of the Mega Thunder Zord, which had stepped up and cut down with vicious power. Devil Dog screamed "This dog is going to play dead for the last time!" as he said this he fell and exploded.

The Mega Thunder Zord then put its sword away. Then all three remaining Rangers jumped from their Zords and ran towards Billy and Kimberly.

Aisha and Rocky stopped and checked on Kimberly, while Tommy ran up to Billy and Amy "Billy, oh God no!" he screamed, Zordon had told them the situation had been bad but he had never seen a fellow ranger this badly injured. He then asked Amy "Give him to me, please?"

Amy was however still concerned about Billy and wanted to take care of him "Um...White ranger I owe Billy so much, please let me see to his injuries?" she asked with quiver in her voice, this might be asking a lot.

However Tommy felt that Billy might be in safer hands with Alpha "How do you know his name?" he asked but before she could answer Tommy took Billy from her "I'm sorry but I don't want any of your help" he said, this was for the best he thought to himself.

Kimberly rushed forward and said "But Tommy, Billy needs help, we should stay an..." she started

"No!" Tommy snapped there was not a lot of time they needed to get back to the command centre "Come on Kimberly we need to go" He placed a hand on her shoulder "We don't know who was behind this attack and these people might not be trustworthy"

Kimberly was enraged "Well, if that's the case then maybe we should not trust anyone who wears white!" she snapped "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're always saying how we should be more tolerant of other people and how we should embrace new allies!"

Tommy growled, he did say that but this was…no, he would not "Kimberly do as you're told!" he said "Or else I will enforce my leadership and take your power coin away!"

Aisha and Rocky were studded but Adam was having none of it "Tommy's right, Alpha would be better help to Billy than these people!"

Aisha said "Yeah" she just nodded

Rocky however said "Now hold on Tommy, you have no right to take Kimberly's coin!"

Tommy looked at Rocky with disgust "You will stand down red ranger!" he snapped "You forget I'm in charge and what I say goes!"

Sailor Mars stepped forward "We are only trying to help!" she yelled "Amy is the…"

Tommy turned and snapped "And look what happened to our friend because of her!" he pointed at Amy as he said her "Billy is now hurt because your idiot friend charged in without thinking!"

Billy suddenly groaned "Tommy…you will let Sailor Mercury ted to me…Now!" he said, Billy had heard everything "You think it would have mattered if she had called for help"

Tommy stared at his old friend "But Billy" he began

"But nothing…these scouts are heroes just like us" Billy said with disgust in his voice "We can't get out of here anyway, try teleporting yourself!"

Tommy handed Billy to Adam and did as he was told "What the!?" he said

Billy then explained "I tried to contact the command centre earlier and it failed!" everyone was studded by this "there is some sort of interference wave messing with the watches we can teleport and contact in but we cannot do the same out"

Rocky then said "So this was a trap but why?"

"Possibly to keep us here while Zedd destroys Angel Grove!" Billy stated "Or to destroy us here!"

Tommy started "So we should?"

"Unite with the Sailor Scouts because it would appear our enemy is their enemy too!" Kimberly interrupted "We have to!"

"She right" Billy agreed

Sailor Moon said "It would be an honour"

Tommy however "Never!" he growled "I will not" he began to walk away

End of Chapter 3

**Author's Note- I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, I keep trying to be consistent but keep failing. Anyway I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next Time- Rangers divide and a new enemy is born! **

**By Andrew23011991**


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Fall 

**Warning**- this story contains characters from both Sailor Moon and Power Rangers, I will be using the English Dub Names from Sailor Moon. This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction so forgive me if it is not good. This story will also have mature content so sorry I don't like being restricted by age and stuff.

This story is set after the defeat of the Galaxia in Sailor moon and the end of Season 2 of Power Rangers. The story will be set in Tokyo.

In the Sailor moon side of things the outer Scouts have gone on holiday to Italy and will not feature.

In this chapter there will be a special guest from another anime just wait and see who.

Let's continue.

Chapter 4- The New alliance?

2:56pm at a hotel on the outskirts of Tokyo, the rangers had been able to scrape enough money to get two rooms for the night; they were still unable to contact Zordon. At the moment they were having a meeting in the boy's room and tension was high, this was the first time the rangers had ever argued like this and this was a bad time for conflict.

Tommy snapped "Well I'm sorry there is no way I'm agreeing to that!" he was never going to agree to what Billy was suggesting "We can do the job fine alone!"

Billy was furious "We're dealing with more powerful monsters than before!" he snapped "How many of us will have to give our lives before you admit that we need help!"

Adam stepped in and said "None because no one here is going to die!" he would never, not after what his family had been through would he ever agree "We can do it and then we can go home"

Tommy was pleased "Adam's right there is no problem we can't defeat, we're power rangers!" he yelled the last three words with great pride

Kimberly then said "But we're not invisible and sometimes we all need a hand" she looked down at her coin and signed "We all protect this planet surely that means something?"

Billy nodded "She's right, the Sailor Scouts have fought evil for years, they're older than us and they have abilities beyond our own" he said he looked at all the bandages he was wearing "Do you honestly think we could have beaten Devil Dog alone?"

Rocky nodded and Aisha signed saying "Billy and Kimberly are the most experienced Rangers in our team"

Tommy signed and he realised he was out voted "Ok we will try" he said with a heavy tone "But I still don't like it!"

Meanwhile….

Master Hound was pleased, he may have lost but now at least he had a new dinner table. Earlier he had sent his putties out to retrieve his second prize a piece of Tor that could be used for the table. They had returned with a piece of Tor's head, the head was a beautiful piece and now he was expecting company.

He heard a knock on the door "Slave get the door!" he ordered as he poured himself a fresh glass of bone marrow wine. He had got his six best slaves to service this dinner for his guests.

Anne who had short pink hair; she also had a SB scar on her neck. Bowed and said with disgust "yes master" she was wearing a waitress's outfit with a chain cuffs on her wrists. She was another captured Sailor Scout, she however had been captured a week after her heart seed returned to her body. She opened the door to reveal Lord Zedd and Goldar. Anne was forced to her knees by the mere sight of Lord Zedd and muttered "Welcome my Lord"

Zedd was pissed off; he had wanted one of the Scouts to be used to fuel Serponterra. "Master Hound!" he growled pointing at his servant "You have failed me! You promised I would have one of the scouts of earth within a year, that deadline passed today!"

Master Hound then smiled and said simply "I have a gift for you master" he snapped his fingers and a door behind him opened to reveal a women with blonde hair in a pink bikini with her hands tied and a gag on "this is my most recent capture, Sarah"

"Another captured Scout!" said Goldar; the monster was unimpressed "We have enough of those to be going on with!"

"Yes but this is a celebration! I may have lost but I did destroy a Zord!" Master hound gloated he then turned to Sarah "Present yourself to be marked!" Sarah did not move which got Master Hound to stand up and drag Sarah in front of Zedd.

Lord Zedd then raised his staff and bellowed "By the spirit of Evil, let this unholy pact be done! You Sarah, scout of Planet Teratrion will be here by enslaved to me! You have one purpose and duty to serve your master! Who from this day to your death will be Lord Zedd, emperor of Evil! Now become mine!" On this last word the Z atop Zedd's staff glowed and a beam went from it to the neck of Sarah and made a scar in the shape of a Z. Lord Zedd then issued his first order "Rise Slave"

Sarah stood up and her bounds were removed "What is my Master's desire?" she asked. Unlike Master Hound's slaves, Zedd's slaves were completely loyal and had all the free will removed. If Sarah had any thoughts of rebellion, they had been destroyed by the scar.

Goldar walked over to a slave with a tray that had drinks on it and took a glass with a yellow liquid in it "So what's your next move?" He asked, Goldar cared little what the plan was Master Hound was very clever and probably had a plan to rival any other. "You know you should probably change to monster form because I cannot take you seriously in human form"

"I will capture the outer scouts!" Master Hound said as he said this, his body began to change. His clothes stayed the same but his head changed to that of a wolf and his hands changed to match this change "They are away in Italy and since I have cut off the Ranger's ability to teleport away, it will be simple to capture them!"

Meanwhile…

Adam was out for a walk, there was a lot on his mind despite the fact he had rescued Sailor Venus, he didn't like them and he wanted to get back to Angel Grove. "There has to be a way back!" he snapped to himself. Billy was a good friend but this was the one time Adam felt Billy was being a prat. How could they even considered the alliance with people like them?

Suddenly Adam heard a scream, he looked around a corner and saw putties, they had surrounded a women and were about to strike. Adam ran at the putties and began to fight them, he took them out within seconds and whipped the small beat of sweat from his brow.

"Thank you" said the women reaching a hand up to shake his.

"Piss off" Adam murmured and swatted the women's hand away "I didn't do it to save you". He then walked away, he would never accept thanks from a Japanese person. Why did the others have to be so foolish? Adam knew the only good Jap was a dead Jap.

"You know, there are few who would have done that!" said a girl with black hair from behind him. She stood there and Adam felt sick with rage "You know ranger, it's not a good idea to be on your own"

Adam decided this must be a Sailor Scout "So your one of the scouts?" he asked. "I'm Adam, what's your name?"

The girl didn't answer right away she stared at Adam's eyes for a moment "You have hidden pain in your eyes, you have a secret and you are torn between two" Adam stared back his face had formed into a fierce scowl "I'm Raye, also Sailor Mars"

Adam could feel his heart soften and then said "I'm sorry, my Grandmother was Korean, and she alone was driven to America by the Japanese during the Second World War "a tear fell from Adam's eye "She died only a year ago"

Raye could feel her heart go out for Adam "I'm sorry, that must have haunted her" she said with tears in her eyes "If it helps my family's temple has a ceremony for all those killed in the Second World War each year"

Adam grew curious his grandmother had said that the Japanese were heartless monsters "Oh that would be nice" Adam murmured "Thanks"

Raye shook her head "My grandpa lost a brother in the war" she had "He was killed at the attack on Burma"

Adam remembered that despite the pain his family had been through, anger was the way of evil and besides the Scouts were trying to be friends "Do you want to show me around?" he asked there was now a smile on his face "If we're going to be here a while we could use the help"

Raye was taken back she had been on her way back to the temple but she felt she should try and welcome thee ranger to Japan "Alright, what do you want to know?" she asked, trying not to smile but then again what was the harm "Can I ask you something in return?"

Adam was wary but then again why not "sure" he replied

"Will you want something to eat?" Raye said

"Um…yeah okay" Adam replied; he could not ignore the rumbling his stomach was making anymore. He had not eaten since the arrival in Tokyo "What did you have in mind?"

Raye simply signed "Wait and see" she mused

So as the two walked towards a take-away place, Raye explained she had been heading towards a meeting with the other Scouts and that they were eager to form an alliance with the Power Rangers. Adam confirmed except for Tommy that the Power Rangers were all for joining the Sailor Scouts. They got a medium pizza and walked to a park to share it, Adam who had no money to spare felt guilty but Raye would not see him starve.

It was still light out, so they sat down on a park bench and continued chatting. Raye and Adam did not notice Mina passing by across the park; she could not understand who the boy was that Raye was with. It was odd but then again what business was it of hers. So continued onto Raye's temple for the meeting.

Adam then asked a question which had been bugging him "How do you sailor scouts keep your secret ideates, even though you don't wear masks or anything?" he asked "I mean, surely someone must recognise you?"

Raye began to laugh causing Adam to frown "Our suits have a magical aura, which protect us from being identified" she explained, Adam still looked confused. Raye then said "Luna told me that our suits release a wave of energy that alters the memory of the person who see us in our scout forms"

"So why am I now unaffected "Adam asked feeling very stupid to being exposed to such energy "Is it because you revealed your secret to me?"

Raye again laughed "No it's because I trust you" she said trying not to giggle "I have decided that you are worthy"

Adam felt pride in the fact that he was trusted with such a secret. There had to be some way to repay Raye for her kindness. He pulled out his morpher and showed it to Raye "This is my power coin, it's what gives me my powers and since you shared such a secret with me, here" he handed the morpher to Raye, who took it very carefully and stared at it as if she was holding a tiny kitten.

"How did you become a Power Ranger?" Raye asked still very curious. "Did you have to pass some kind of test?" Raye waited with bated breath for the answer.

Adam was unsure where to begin, he had been a ranger now for half a year but it still amazed him of all people to be made a ranger "I was chosen by our leader Zordon, after a guy named Zack and a few others had to leave" he signed. He was still unsure if he was fit to be a ranger "I did not have to pass any tests and that sometimes bugs me into thinking I'm unfit for the job"

Raye signed so that was it "I became a Sailor Scout when Luna told me I was one after some buses had been going missing near the temple" she said "I know what you mean when you say, are you unfit for the job, I have failed a few times and it does make you wonder"

Adam stared at her as if she had just spat up a spider "But you seem so strong, why would you think that?"

Raye let a tear slip down her face "When you see the faces of your friends and family, do you feel like, if I don't win the next fight they could be hurt or killed?" She said, she then began to cry "I..I..mee..aaann..it's so hard..to..to know when…what you're doing is r..right"

Adam was studded here was an experienced Sailor Scout crying about how hard it was, it was horrible "I don't know if there is a right way in times like this" Raye then leaned against him crying more heavily "But what I do know is that, for all the mistakes we make, we must be the right people for the job because the planet's still here and we are still fighting for it!" he said with pride.

Raye stopped crying whipping the tears from her eyes "Your right" She said with a smile "I mean, my family and friends are still around and I have always fought for them!" As Raye looked up she realised that she had been hugging Adam, she pulled away feeling very embarrassed.

As the night wore on the two began to walk towards Raye's temple, it was a bright starry night and they were feeling very tired. Adam then sat on a bench and was joined by Raye. They sat apart but both were thinking.

Adam was thinking "she seems so nice, I've never felt so content but it would never work. Maybe it can, I could ask there would be no harm and maybe she feels the same…"

Raye meanwhile, "I can't feel like this, he is…I only just met him and it's too soon. I have to remain calm, besides this is just an impulse and he lives so far away. Maybe I don't care…"

"There has be a logical way out of this, a way we can leave on good terms and there has to be a way we can be friends" Adam continued in his mind. "I will not give into impulse and she has got to have someone. I'm not fit for her. "

"I want to be with him in his darkest moments, I want him to fight by my side and I nearly died against Galaxia so I should embrace every moment I have. He seems so good and I can't help but be drawn to him."

"Raye we have t…" began Adam but was cut off when a spear embedded itself in the bench just between them. Adam screamed "We're under attack!"

Raye screamed "Mars Crystal Power, Make UP!" as the transformation began to take effect. She began to think whoever did that will feel the burn of her anger!

Adam pulled out his morpher and screamed "Mastodon". He then changed into the black ranger and pulled out the power Axe.

Sailor Mars and Adam then charged towards where the spear had come from, they found themselves facing a creature that looked like a bear; it had a giant golden shield and a short sword. The creature had the legs of a goat but had armour that looked pretty strong as if it had been poured onto the creature.

"Who are you?!" screamed Sailor Mars, as she prepared her attack.

The creature signed "I'm known as Battleblaze, you cannot cut through my armour" he seemed to be very bored by all the conversation "Now surrender yourself to me or face destruction"

Adam started to laugh "You really think we will surrender to another worthless, monster" he said trying to contain himself "Prepare for your end!"

"Yeah, we will stop you and your master's evil plan!" declared Sailor Mars as she became surrounded in flames and shouted "Mars Flame Sniper!" The flames formed into an arrow and was fired at Battleblaze.

Battleblaze stood as the arrow struck him on the head "Boring" he snarled the arrow had had zero effect as Battleblaze stood looking annoyed "Did you really think that would work? I was selected to fight you because my body absorbs fire as a power source!"

Sailor Mars and Adam were horrified there went their only hope of victory out the window, both knew that on a head on fight of weapon against weapon that they were outmatched and now the only area they surpassed Battleblaze at was only going to make him stronger.

Adam charged forward raising his axe in the air as he went "We will defeat you!" Adam's power axe smashed down on Battleblaze's shield. As his axe hit "We are heroes of Earth, now prepare to pay!"

Raye suddenly sensed the presence of another enemy with a lot of magic "Adam get out of there!"

"Too late!" said a voice from above her.

A giant bird with armour on flew down from the sky and grabbed Adam. Adam screamed "let go of me" but it was too late as the creature hit a button on its chest and teleported away!

"NOOOOOO! Screamed Raye "Adam please come back, give Adam back NOW!"

Battleblaze began to advance with his sword pointing at Sailor Mars "You will soon join him in service to my Master" Battleblaze said as he kicked the fallen power axe out of his way "Are you ready?"

Sailor Mars knew it was over but she could not take her mind off thinking there might be a way. The Axe. It had to work but what if it rejected her and this didn't work. He was getting closer, soon there would be no running in any direction so now was the time. "Adam!" she screamed as she ran forward, picking the axe up and saying "Now I will win!"

"That Axe didn't do jack shit for your friend!" taunted Battleblaze, he pointed his sword at her "Why should it do you any good!?"

Raye looked at the axe and signed "Because I trust him! His weapon and his heart will guide me to victory over you!" as she said this, the axe began to glow with bright red glow "I am a sailor scout and with the power rangers, Evil does not stand a chance against us!"

Battleblaze was now pissed off "Bullshit, the only chance you have is none. I will enslave you and watch as you are used to create an army!" he said with no form of remorse in his words "I was created from the unholy union of an enslaved sailor scout and my master, Master Hound! Now prepare for your fate!"

The power axe suddenly exploded with a bright light, when the light disappeared the axe had been replaced by a new weapon. It was like a staff, at one end was the power axe and at the other end was the symbol for Mars "The Power Staff of Mars" whispered Raye "But how?"

Luna suddenly appeared and said "Because the Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts were destined to fight together! As a team we can crush the darkest Evil!" Luna walked up to Sailor Mars and whispered "I remember that when Queen Beryl attacked, Zordon sent us a team of rangers to fight they were known as the Thunder Rangers"

"But what happened to them?" asked Sailor Mars

"Later, right now you have a fight to finish" said Luna with big smile on her face.

"Wait where are the others?!" asked Sailor Mars, looking around for them "Are they at the temple?"

Luna nodded "I'm afraid I was heading back from the fish market, when I saw you needed help and it is a shame about the black ranger" she said "We'll get him back!"

Raye turned her head "You hear that soon, you'll be beaten! By myself and soon you will fall!" she yelled "In the name of Mars and in the name of the Mastodon!"

Suddenly Battleblaze charged and as soon as he started Raye charged. There was a flash of light as the two exchanged a blow. Raye had a small cut across her face as Battleblaze turned "I have w…" He then exploded as Sailor Mars stood up.

"He was all talk and no muscle" said Sailor Mars she stared at what remained of Battleblaze and spat "You really thought you could beat me! Pathetic"

Suddenly a figure in Green appeared only a few feet away "You fought well" He said "but you will need to improve!"

"Who are you?" said Sailor Mars preparing to fight. "Are you an enemy!?"

"Wait and see" and with that he disappeared

End of Chapter 4

**Author's note- Well there it is chapter four and I have to say that was the toughest one so far. I wanted to try and develop a relationship between the scouts and the rangers. Please remember to leave a review; I will be taking a break from this story to write another so please review for when I do start again. **

**Next time: Tensions Rise and a fight begins By Andrew23011991**


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Fall

**Warning**- this story contains characters from both Sailor Moon and Power Rangers, I will be using the English Dub Names from Sailor Moon. This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction so forgive me if it is not good. This story will also have mature content so sorry I don't like being restricted by age and stuff.

This story is set after the defeat of the Galaxia in Sailor moon and the end of Season 2 of Power Rangers. The story will be set in Tokyo.

In the Sailor moon side of things the outer Scouts have gone on holiday to Italy and will not feature.

In this chapter the special guest from another anime will show up again along with more special guests

Let's continue.

Chapter 5- The Scout Vs The Ranger

Two days had passed since Adam's capture and the power rangers were on edge. Billy, Aisha and Kimberly still felt an alliance was the best way to go. However Tommy and Rocky now felt the Sailor Scouts had been at fault for what happened to Adam. Tommy was now suggesting something beyond what any ranger had even considered.

"No way, they were not to blame and that could have happened to any one of us!" said Billy with horror in his voice "If we do that, I will never be able to face Zordon again!"

Rocky suddenly snapped "Then don't take part, we are doing this to avenge Adam!" The news of Adam's capture had hit Rocky harder than anyone else within the group and he wanted to lash out against anything or anyone "You can stay here and be a coward but I want Adam back!"

Kimberly grew cross "And who do think you're going to fight!"

Rocky said "Sailor Moon" there was a deadly silence even Tommy was stunned "If I fight her maybe I'll find out where Adam is"

Aisha murmured "Why?!"

"You all accepted that story from Sailor Mercury too easily" said Rocky he held his morpher "None of us were there and maybe Adam was taken prisoner by the Sailor Scouts"

Billy spat with rage "Do you honestly think that makes any sense? You just want to take your temper out on someone!" Rocky turned to face him "I won't let you!"

"You just try to stop me!" said Rocky "I'm sorry Billy but I need to know" He then jumped out the window and screamed "Tyrannosaurus" he was then transformed into the red ranger.

Meanwhile…

Raye and Mina were walking in the same park where two days before Adam had been captured. Raye had barely uttered a word since the attack and it bugged the rest of the scouts, Mina knew that if they did not do something then Raye might do something that could lead to disaster. Raye was the hottest headed of all the sailor scouts and this had in the past lead to some of the most her biggest mistakes.

"Raye, you need to talk or you will explode!" said Mina, she was kidding "Listen, we're your friends and that means we're always there for you"

Raye signed "Well it's just….you know…Adam…" she was not sure where to start, she didn't want to admit she loved Adam but maybe that was the only way "I owe him so much after he saved you from that evil, shit Devil Dog and then he was willing to charge Battleblaze"

Mina nodded "Well you know what we should do?" she said seriously "We need to rescue him, there is no other way and once we do then we destroy the creep who took him"

Raye couldn't help but smile "Yeah, in the name of Mars I will rescue him"

"Well we're glad to hear it" said Serena; she walked up to them with Lita, Amy and Darien "We're ready to fight!"

Amy said "We should get the other Rangers to help us" she felt that with the help of the other Power Rangers there would be no force on earth who could stop them "They're massive Zords would make a rescue mission easy"

Mina then stated "But the white Ranger still doesn't think he needs us!" there was quite a lot of nodding "We might have to deal with the fact that we can't count on them"

Lita then said "I have a plan"

The plan was complicated but would work if they could lure out the enemy and the scouts decided that they would draw the enemy out by faking a battle amongst themselves. They would then surround the enemy and capture them to reveal the location of Adam. The plan would then be launched that evening.

Meanwhile…

Adam was being held in an underground prison complex, he was having trouble staying awake in his cell as he looked around he noted that only one of the other cells had an occupant. He threw a small rock from his cell to the other one hoping to draw the person's attention.

The other person was wearing a big padded jacket and had his hair done up in bundle behind his head. He seemed to be sleep until Adam landed a rock on his arm which made clicking noise as if hitting metal. The person turned his head and Adam could see he looked bored.

"Hey, can you hear me, my names Adam" he loudly whispered "Please talk to me?"

The person suddenly pulled out a scrap of paper and stared at it. He signed and turned away as if no one had said anything to him. He then remained still as a rock.

Adam grew concerned "please we can get out of here if we work together. Oh come on!" he screamed, there was no way anyone could be this annoying "We need to get moving!"

The person then said "Why, you barely know me, my friends are still here and I won't leave them to enslavement and death!" Adam could swear he could hear the person crying "I know this might be my last chance but I will not abandon my friends"

Adam heard the far door open and observed a badly injured man being dragged into another cell. One of the monsters could be heard saying "Well he won't last much longer! Get him some water!" as the water was brought the first monster said "We need these two to live or the information of where their homeland is will be lost!"

The second monster, a female, then said "What about the Ranger? He won't be much use "she then licked her lips "Let me eat him!"

The first monster growled "The master needs him as well; you will do well to know your place, Shewolf!"

Shewolf seemed annoyed "I was just asking! No need to bite my head off, Warbuzz" she then pulled out a small knife and threw it through the bars at Adam it missed by a millimetre from Adam's crouch "I will enjoy eating you later!" she licked her lips and retrieving the knife after the two monsters left.

Adam wondered if he would make it out of this hellhole alive?

Meanwhile…..

Master Hound was dwelling on how he could defeat his enemies; he had recently captured five humans, who had tried to stop Warbuzz from attacking the sailor scouts in Italy. They were unusually powerful and unlike the Power rangers did not have to power up to use their abilities. They had failed due to Shewolf jumping in except for one who had escaped. This was a concern to him because it could mean that there could be more who could present a problem.

"Warbuzz, I want you to present a prisoner to me, Now!" said Master Hound into a microphone. "I want them conscience"

Then Warbuzz entered with a young women with her hands bound behind her back. She had a purple outfit on and had blonde hair. She was then tied to a chair and Warbuzz stood behind her. "Here she is, Master" Warbuzz declared

Master Hound had been integrating his prisoners for four days so he was pissed off "tell me where the fuck you're from or your friends will suffer!" The women started to cough "You are already at death's door so TALK!"

The women raised her head "I…I…..am…no…Traitor!" she screamed, with tears in her eyes "You'll just have to kill me!"

Master Hound's patience was running low "So you don't care what happens to that coward of a friend who escaped!" he taunted "Shewolf can track him as easily as I enjoy a women"

The women screamed "You really think you can catch him and…." She fainted before the last word could leave her. This was a setback since all the other prisoners were also out cold.

Warbuzz then bowed low "Um…Master may I ask you a question?" Master hound nodded "Why couldn't you have enslaved her to get the answers?"

"Sadly that is a great idea but there is a drawback to my power" said Master Hound "I can enslave a women's body but not her mind, so I could get this one to suck me but I would be unable to get answers from her"

"Sir I have an idea" said Warbuzz. He held up a rag with blood on it. "I have the ability to create a perfect body clone of a target, as long as I have a sample of their blood"

Elsewhere….

Rocky knew if he found Amy and Lita, he would be able to draw the other Scouts into a fight. He was looking around the park hoping for a lead, except for the constant rain there was little to nothing to go on and he was about to give up.

Suddenly Rocky saw what he had been hoping for, Amy was sitting on a park bench looking at something in her hands but to Rocky it didn't matter. He drew his sword, he jumped from tree to tree drawing closer with every jump and then he was within range. He jumped from the top of the tree and brought his sword down, it missed Amy by a centimetre but Rocky had what he wanted.

"What the?!" Screamed Amy "What's the meaning of this?!"

Rocky was in no mood for mucking around "Hurry up and transform! Or Else!" he screamed, he threw his sword on the ground, there was no further need for it "Hurry and decide!"

Little did Rocky know that Amy was not alone "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" came a loud voice followed by a barrage of heart shape energy blasts, these hit the Red Ranger and sent him flying into a tree "Amy are you okay?" screamed Sailor Venus as she ran forward to her friends side "How dare you attack a sailor scout without warning!"

Rocky prepared to face his enemy "I came to fight you not to be nice about it!" he shouted as more rain poured down, Rocky was ready to make the scouts pay "You will pay for what you did to Adam!"

"You're out of your mind!" shouted Amy, who could not understand what had driven the red ranger to such extremes "Adam was captured by the enemy!"

Rocky had had enough "Stop lying! You are all liars!" he yelled, there was no way "Now give Adam back!"

Sailor Venus stared at the red ranger with confusion "No one calls Sailor Mercury a liar! You have crossed the line of no return!" she declared, grabbing a carton cup from a bin and crushing it "That's your fate!"

Amy screamed "Noooooo!" as the two began to run towards each other "Please Stop!"

Sailor Venus punched the red ranger, with horrible thud as the blow landed and Rocky was sent flying into a wall. Rocky jumped into the air and kicked Sailor Venus in the stomach sending her crashing into a tree. The battle continued on.

They then began to use energy based attacks, despite early damage Sailor Venus was winning and Rocky was beginning to realise there was an enormous gap in their power levels. He was having trouble closing the distance between them to exchange physical blows with her. Sailor Venus meanwhile was having her own problems despite her power, when the red ranger did get close her combat skills were not as good as his and it showed.

"You are going to pay!" screamed Rocky pulling out his blade blaster and pointing it at Sailor Venus.

"Oh yeah" shouted Venus "Sailor crescent V, Smash!"

Both fired off their attack but both missed as the attacks hit Amy in the legs as she had ran and jumped in front of their blasts. Untransformed the attacks were devastating, Rocky's attack had hit her left leg and Venus's attacks hit the right leg. Amy collapsed on the ground screaming in pain as she started to lose blood and it was at this moment that Warbuzz landed with a new enemy.

"Well you both have made quite a mess!" said Warbuzz; however attention was focussed on this new enemy. He wore a ranger outfit, with a gold shield and a helmet like Adams but the colours were weird, the areas where black should have been it was silver and the white areas were gold. "Behold my master's most devastating creation, the Galaxy ranger! We created it by cloning your friend Adam and twisting it to evil!"

""My name is Mada, the galaxy ranger" said the galaxy ranger, he pulled out his weapon a long evil looking scythe "Now meet your doom" As he said this Warbuzz made Amy disappear with a few clicks on his watch.

"Give her Back!" screamed Sailor Venus but it occurred to Rocky she seemed unusually calm and he couldn't help smiling "You think some freaky ranger is going to…ahhhh!"

Sailor Venus was stopped as the Galaxy ranger kicked her in the stomach and she was sent flying into a building, however she continued to fly into a further four more buildings before crashing into an electrical shop with a shop clerk saying "I don't get paid enough"

Rocky picked up his sword and charged Galaxy ranger "You Bastard! You will die!" he brought his sword down but missed. Rocky raised his sword to block an incoming blow from the scythe but he may as well have blocked with a daisy as the scythe cut the sword in half as if it were one. "Oh crap" as a swift kick sent Rocky flying into the same shop as Venus.

"Well done!" said Warbuzz "You know I think this might be my best idea e…."

Warbuzz was cut off as he was cut in half by the scythe of Galaxy ranger "I don't need you, so this is your retirement and thanks for the energy!" as he said this he drew the energy particles of Warbuzz "Now to finish them"

Venus was helping Rocky to his feet "We need to get the others!" she said

"No, they won't get here in time, we need more power and I need a new weapon!" said Rocky holding up the remains of the power sword "That trick, Sailor Mars used won't work with a broken sword!"

Sailor Venus signed the red ranger was right "Wait, give it to me, please?" she asked, but on the word give she had the sword "Heart of Venus, guide me, give me the power I need, to repair the blade and by the galaxy's light fill this sword with the heart of the scouts!" With that the sword grew into a new weapon "The Sword of Venus!"

Rocky took the sword from her "Wow, I feel stronger than ever before!" he said with renewed confidence suddenly a bolt of lightning hit him and he screamed "Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Ranger Power"

The lights in the shops lights went out and Sailor Venus could feel her strength leaving her, she looked up and said "Who are you?" there was a new ranger in the shop, wearing red with a white top and a new weapon a short sword with two prongs on either side of the blade. "Are you the red ranger?"

The new ranger turned "I'm the….Red Dai Thunder Ranger!" said Rocky "The costume is telling me, who it is! The power is incredible!"

Sailor Venus smiled "So it's true, Luna told us about the Rangers who tried to help us 1000 years ago, they were the Thunder rangers. They failed but the remains of their Zords remained! A small part of their power was used to make our rebirth possible!" she placed her hand on Rocky's chest "Take my power to destroy that creep!"

Galaxy ranger suddenly crashed into the shop "Prepare to die!"

Rocky jumped forward and kicked Galaxy ranger, who was sent flying back the way he'd come. Rocky then chased after him, before pulling out a long lance weapon with a long spike on it and bringing it down on Galaxy ranger's weapon. The battle continued for a while before, the other sailor Scouts arrived.

Sailor Moon went and helped Sailor Venus "are you okay? Who is the new red ranger?" she asked

"It's the Red Dai Thunder Ranger! It's a miracle, the red ranger was able to unlock that power!" said Venus, she then fainted

Rocky then began to surge with power "Blue Dragon Fire Blast" as a sphere of energy was focussed in his palms and then fired; it appeared as a blue fire ball. The attack succeeded in destroying the scythe. "Surrender or else!"

Galaxy ranger stood up "Never!"

Sailor Mars using the power staff mars declared "Mars Fire Fury!"

Sailor Jupiter was next "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

Red Dai Thunder Ranger pulled these two attacks into his sword and screamed "Red Thunder Fire Burst" he flew towards his enemy and struck. The attack cut Galaxy Ranger in half, this resulted in him exploding. After that Rocky powered down and collapsed "I was a fool! Because of me Amy was captured! I will never morph again! Zordon, I'm sorry!"

Mina then also powered down "You were a right idiot. Believe it or not though, this is exactly what we wanted to happen" Rocky looked at her as if she had declared she wanted to swim with sharks while dressed as a steak "How would you like to help rescue both Adam and Amy?"

Artemis ran up to him "There will be enough time for feeling sorry for yourself later but we cannot take on the enemy's base without you and the other rangers!" he suddenly pulled out a short dagger "You will need this to access your Dai thunder ranger powers"

Rocky shook his head "I can't, I'll tell the others but I let my anger get the best of me" he said before tears filled his eyes "I was never worthy to be a ranger!" and with that he ran away towards the hotel.

Mina said "But I don't understand, his heart is full of goodness, I know why he attacked us, he was confused" tears began to fill her eyes "What are we supposed to do?"

Luna said "he just some space, he is a good man!"

Meanwhile…

Zordon and Alpha were going nuts, trying to repair the connection between them and the rangers. They had been able to send the rangers money, to pay for their hotel rooms but they couldn't even talk to them and this made problems for them. They had also been able to pull off an impressive cover story for both the parents and Angel Grove high.

"Zordon, I have found something we can use" said Alpha at long last "We can contact the rangers, when they call the Zords"

"The problem with that is, Master Hound is no one's fool and he would know we could do that" said Zordon "We have to try harder to find a solution" Zordon looked at the viewing globe the images of the Dai Thunder Ranger had brought up unpleasant memories for him. Out of the original twelve power coins, one had been in Rita's grasp, five had been destroyed by Queen Beryl and six had remained with him.

"Zordon, do you remember the Dai thunder rangers?"

Flashback….

"Arthur are you ready?" Zordon asked a tall young man within the command centre "This mission will be your most dangerous in all your time spend here"

Arthur raised his sword "Queen Beryl, will not be permitted to win!"

Sir Gawain raised his sword "For the love of Camelot!" the other knights also raised their swords yelling the same line.

Merlin said "This might be our final go round" he would be the only one of the six, who would return from this deadly mission "Right Zordon?"

Flash-forward…..

Zordon opened his eyes from his flashback "Alpha intruder!"

Alpha spun around to see an old man with a long white beard and a large walking stick. He wore old clothes that were torn in places "Now, is that any way to greet an old friend?" asked the old man

"Merlin?!" Zordon said studded "You're still alive?!"

Merlin chuckled "I may not look as good as I used to but I assure you it's me. I sensed the red Dai Thunder Ranger!"

"I know it must bring up painful memories for you?" asked Zordon "I assure you I didn't activate it!"

Merlin signed "The last time that power was used, Camelot was destroyed because Beryl found out who we were!"

Elsewhere….

Tommy and Billy were sitting in a café talking about what options were open to the rangers for getting Adam back. Billy suddenly noticed something that struck him as odd and checked his watch, the hands were not moving normally, at times they would stop completely then jump forward to the correct time.

Tommy asked "What's up Billy?" he stared at the watch as well "What's wrong with the watch?"

Billy shook his head "If I knew, I wouldn't be so worried" he said "I feel this rain has something to do with it, I can't help think that no matter how badly damaged Tor was, Devil Dog should not have been able to destroy it so easily and to make it worse, the enemy might be using it to divide us"

Tommy was confused "How is that possible?" he asked

"How long have we been sitting here?" asked Billy.

Tommy thought about it "I'd say about an hour" he said "But why should that matter?"

Billy then stated "Well when we sat down, you were trying to bite my head off and it's only been in the last half an hour that you have calmed down enough for us to talk" he pointed outside to a couple that were in the middle of the mother of all arguments "You see, that look familiar? The reason, I suspect, is that the rain makes even the smallest doubt the strongest feeling in the person and that powers the monsters!"

"But How?!" said Tommy horrified "I mean I didn't even realise that was happening"

Billy looked at his morpher "I suspect, that Zedd cast a spell to give Master Hound every advantage he could and it was fed by the fact that you were worried about my injuries to doubt the sailor scouts" Billy explained "It was also cast to divide the sailor scouts so they would be easier to capture!"

"Son of a…then our next move is obvious!" Tommy said "We must unite with the Sailor Scouts!"

Tommy began to stand up "Hold on! The rain might affect the sailor Scouts and your sudden change could cause suspicion! Let me go meet with them alone and tell them about my theory"

"Okay, but I want you back at the hotel within 3 hours"

Elsewhere….

At Raye's temple, the scouts were readying themselves to depart for the mission when Darien arrived with some supplies for the mission. Everyone was on edge without a single Power Ranger this mission had every possibility of going wrong.

Luna called everyone around "Right, there's no easy way of putting it but we think it might be a good idea to call the mission off!" she said in little more than a whisper "Without the rangers we might not have the power needed!""

"Well then it's a good thing I arrived when I did" said a figure in green

"You again" said Raye

End of chapter 5

**Author's Note –Right that was painful, I'm really not happy with that chapter. I think I was juggling too many concepts and ideas around. I'll try to make the next chapter a little more seamless and if you're wondering what the Red Dai Thunder Ranger looks like, type into google images Super Sentai Dai Ranger. Please remember to leave a review so that I may improve my writing in future. **

**Next Time- The Dawn of Dragon **


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Fall

**Warning**- this story contains characters from both Sailor Moon and Power Rangers, I will be using the English Dub Names from Sailor Moon. This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction so forgive me if it is not good. This story will also have mature content so sorry I don't like being restricted by age and stuff.

This story is set after the defeat of the Galaxia in Sailor moon and the end of Season 2 of Power Rangers. The story will be set in Tokyo.

In the Sailor moon side of things the outer Scouts have gone on holiday to Italy and will not feature.

In this chapter the special guest from another anime will show up again along with more special guests

Let's continue.

Chapter 6- Plan Fails, Kind of

The rain continued to pour as the Sailor Scouts observed the new comer as he sat down in a chair. Luna and Artemis were both cautious about the new guy and he did look strong but they saw no need to fear him. Darien stood next to Serena, who was also on edge with all that happened this could easily be a trap. Lita sat next to the man and noticed blood, coming from a wound on his neck.

"You're bleeding! " screamed Lita as she grabbed the man's green jacket and took it away to reveal a dozen or so injuries of varying degrees of intensity "Oh, god how did these happen!"

Mia walked up and said "There's one that looks like it won't stop bleeding! You see here next to his elbow!" as she pointed at the right elbow that had a cut that was long and was leaking blood at an alarming rate "I wish Amy was here"

"My friends and I were ambushed by a two headed dog thing, he was accompanied by a group of grey guys!" the stranger explained. "The others were captured but I got away with a dog called Akamaru" He sighed and suddenly began to whistle. With a mighty leap a massive white dog jumped out from some bushes, the dog also looked injured and was limping.

"Is this Akamaru?" asked Serena she stretched her hand out to pet the dog but Akamaru growled defensively while bearing his teeth. Luna and Artemis jumped forward both ready to try and repel the dog "Luna, Artemis stand down, this dog is badly hurt it's only natural that it would be scared!" snapped Serena, she had learned a lot from the various adventures they had all had.

The man walked towards the dog who fell onto its side "I'm sorry about Akamaru's behaviour but without his partner, Kiba, he has been restless" he explained "We come from a hidden continent called the hidden lands"

"That's great and all" said Darien "But you still haven't told us your name?"

"Opps, sorry I forgot, my name is Rock Lee" said Lee, as he gave Akamaru a food pill "There that should help him rest, he has been edge since we arrived about a week ago"

Suddenly a voice called over "Let me take a look at them!" all turned to see Billy "I have some knowledge in healing injuries" he explained as he began to check Lee "These injuries are severe but I have an idea"

"What's your idea?" asked Luna, she had an idea herself but wanted to wait for a better one "Can you do it?"

"Yeah, I have a weaker version of the potion Alpha used on Amy but it should be strong enough" Billy explained "However I'm not sure what effects would have on a dog?!" Looking at Akamaru with concern, the fact was if he tried it on the dog there was no certain proof that it would work but was worse it could kill the dog.

Rock Lee looked Billy in the eye "Are you sure it will work on me?" he asked remembering the words of Guy Sensei as Billy nodded "Then use it Akamaru!"

Billy said with a heavy heart "Okay, but please don't be upset if doesn't work?" he knelt down next to Akamaru and rubbed the spot where the needle would be placed "Please work…" the needle went in and with a shutter, Akamaru seemed to stop breathing "No, please wake up please!" screamed Billy he began to cry "You can't….please, Zordon help him!"

Lita placed a hand on Billy's shoulder "You did all you could, it would cruel not to do something, even something that did not work" she said with great sympathy "You can't blame yourself"

Billy sniffed "But…I…thought it would…oooffff!" said Billy as Akamaru jumped on him and began to lick his face "Hahahaha, I don't believe it!" Everyone cheered as the lively dog began to jump around, any trace of injury was gone and everyone was treated to a good welcome from the now happy dog.

Lita smiled "It's very nice to meet you, Akamaru!" as the dog jumped up and licked her face. "You are friendly!"

Raye laughed as Akamaru jumped up "Now, now please you'll get my ropes dirty" she said as the dog left two muddy paw marks on her shoulders.

Luna and Artemis both backed away when the dog approached "You stay back!" said Artemis but Akamaru showed respect by edging closer slowly and licking gently Luna's paw "Oh, you don't want to chase us?!" said Artemis with a great amount of doubt but Akamaru shook his head.

Rock Lee laughed "Don't look so shocked. Akamaru won't chase cats without permission from his partner Kiba" to which Akamaru began to wine, Lee looked at him "I'm sorry, we'll get him back and we'll make them sorry that they ever messed with us" to which Akamaru barked with joy but also with determination.

After that Akamaru went and became friendly with everyone else but he could barely be without Billy, who applied the medicine to Lee and like the dog it worked a treat. The meeting then began; a lot was discussed including possible sites of entry for the attack on the enemy's base, an alliance between all three groups and a way to form 6 teams of three with a member from each team.

"The problem is, there is no way to be certain which Sailor Scout can be paired with which Ranger to, unlock the unrivalled power of the legend weapons and the Dai thunder ranger modes" said Billy looking at the list

"Well what do we know?" asked Mina thinking about the battle she had been in with Rocky "I know, I have to be teamed up with the red ranger and Raye will have to be teamed up with Adam when we get him out"

Serena signed "I think it's obvious, I should be teamed up with the white ranger" she said thinking she was being clever

"No" said Billy "Your both leaders of your respective teams, it would make more sense to team you up with Kimberly, because she is as experiences as me"

Darien nodded "He's right, I should be teamed up with the white ranger" he said knowing that Serena did have a point but Billy had more of a point in the sense that it would be hard enough to lead the teams having two leaders in one team would make no sense. "I think Lita should be teamed up with the yellow ranger"

"That leaves Billy to be teamed up with Amy" said Raye "What about Lee and Akamaru?"

"Akamaru should be able to smell out his partner" said Luna "We'll send him with Raye to find Kiba and Adam"

"Lee will join Billy as he searches for Amy and the shield reactor so the Zords can be called in to destroy the building!" said Artemis looking at a map that showed the complex that they suspected was the enemy's base "We can't let this place continue to operate"

Billy nodded "However I do have one concern, destroying an entire complex of this size, might draw a lot of attention and none of it good so why?" he asked it wasn't that Billy felt sorry for the enemy but defeating them should be enough.

Serena frowned "I thought we might have to explain this" she said with a sign. Then she began to tell Billy about the final battle against Galaxia and how the scouts of various worlds had had their heart seeds taken. "So for a while now, we have had no conflicts but I can sense when there are scouts in trouble on Earth and I can sense the pain the scouts that have been captured are going through."

Billy was stunned "So..so…you mean to tell me, that if we fail or if any of us are…" he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence "I had no clue that"

Lita shook her head "We have to if we fail, the suffering of our allies will continue and the enemy will continue their efforts to destroy everything we stand for" this was met with many within the group nodding.

Raye said "Well, I'm ready" she looked at the power axe as she said this and wondered if Adam was still alive

Mia stood up "Before we all leave, Billy are able to fight?" she said noticing Billy was still injured

"Oh, oops I forgot" he said as he pulled out another vile of the medicine and injected himself, the effects resulted in Billy's complete recovery "Now I'm ready and the other rangers should be ready for battle!"

Darien suddenly had a horrible thought "Billy, do you have more of that medicine?" Billy nodded and held up a case that had at least 20 viles "Right we will all have to carry at least 2 each"

"Why?!" asked Serena

"If we are successful rescuing Lee's team mates, they might be injured and unable to fight!" Darien explained as he took two viles from Billy "So we might need to these to help them back to fighting fitness"

Lee said "I see your point, I better give you each a list of my comrades!" he listed off the other six members of his team

"Wait!" said Artemis "So you mean there were six of you not including the dog!"

"yes, in the village hidden in the leafs, we are split into teams of three ninja and we usually have one older ninja to lead us" explained Lee "Our lead Ninja for this mission was my hero and sensei, Guy Sensei!" he had tears in his eyes as he spoke about Guy and raised his fist as he said Guy's name.

"So the dog doesn't count as a ninja?" asked Luna

"Well, Akamaru is partnered to a ninja since he was a puppy. Kiba is from a clan that form a weird kind of alliance with dogs so they can fight together" explained Lee "So without Akamaru, Kiba isn't at full power"

"That's cool" said Mia "Do you think he could teach Artemis and I how to do that?"

Lee laughed "I doubt it but anything is possible with the power of youth that's what Guy Sensei says"

Raye picked up the power axe "Let's move!"

Meanwhile….

Master Hound was sitting in his office, he was looking at the information that had been extracted from the captured Ninjas and it wasn't much. He had learned their names and some their abilities but except for that little else had been learned. He knew one thing if he didn't find out more Zedd would string him up and that was a scary thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Grrrrrr, come in!" he growled in walked a short monster wearing all green and carrying a sniper rifle "Ah, Stealth Hound, you have good news? Or do you want me to throw you from this window?" he pointed at a window as he said the last part.

Stealth Hound bowed low "My lord, the shadows report that the Scouts and Rangers are preparing for an attack on this complex!" his voice was so low you could be forgiven for thinking he wasn't talking "There attack will be launched in two hours"

Master Hound turned in his seat and frowned "Excellent, I have to admit it's a little early than I hopped for. However soon we have twelve new batteries, hahahaha!" He cackled "Soon this planet will belong to Lord Zedd!"

"So what is my Master's wish?" asked Stealth Hound

"Prepare our defences!"

Elsewhere….

Tommy had gathered all the other rangers to prepare them for the coming battle. The feeling was confident but one in amongst the rangers was feeling uneasy. Rocky still had not forgiven himself for the earlier battle and he could not understand why the others still trusted him.

Kimberly was writing something on a scrap of paper, as Rocky wondered over "Hey, Kim can I ask you something?" he asked, Kimberly looked up and nodded "How can anyone be expected to trust me after what I did?"

She stood and then slapped Rocky "Listen, you made a mistake! So what, you think that just because I've been in more fights, means I know what the next fight will bring?" she snapped as she held up her coin "Did you even stop to think that, we have all had times where we couldn't trust our friends?!"

"Well….I…I" shuddered Rocky

"In the end, it doesn't count jack, if you make a mistake, it's how you're going to fix it!" she said as she continued to stare at the coin "This coin means we're not perfect but we will do our best to defend the planet!"

"She right" said Aisha, who had wondered over "You need to focus on how to correct your mistake and help put this evil away for good!"

"Amen!" said Tommy "I just got a call from Billy, we're to meet with him and our new allies in one hour at an old temple"

One hour later….

Billy was looking at a floor plan of the complex that the enemy was using, however because of Master Hound collecting Intel on the complex had been difficult as a result what information there was, was limited at best. Billy was looking at the entry points and could see a lot of problems.

Luna walked up to him "We're sorry, we couldn't get you more details" she said with a heavy heart "We were able to get this to help you" she pushed a small compact computer towards Billy.

Billy was in awe the technology was more advanced than he had ever come across "Where did you get this from?" He said

"It came with Sailor Mercury's powers but she decided to keep a spare here if ever we needed it" explained Artemis as he walked over

"Hmmm, yeah well if I'm honest though an attack on this complex would be unwise" Billy said leaning back in his chair. Luna and Artemis both looked horrified "Sorry it's just through the five points of entry, none look good, the first and the third have no cover for a surprise attack, the second and the fifth have more defences than the command centre and the fourth is too public!" pointing to them all he said this

Luna looked at the map "What about this one?" she pointed to a small opening that Billy had not noticed

Billy looked at it "hmmm, yes that could work" he said with a grin "However there is an issue"

Artemis asked "And what would that be?"

"The door is so small that only you two and maybe Akamaru could get into it" said Billy, he then began to shake his head "There is another problem, once you get in we have no way of knowing where you'd wind up"

"We could wind up and the defence controls" said Luna smiling "Or near the dungeon area!"

Billy began to frown "Or you could wind up captured, or be killed and there's also the possibility that while you two could disappear without a trace!" he snapped banging his fist on the table "There are too many risks to sending you three in first!"

Luna sighed "Maybe, but we have to try we could lose a lot of our friends attacking if we don't" she said with tears in her eyes "I'm tired of standing on the side lines watching as my friends suffer!"

Billy looked at his power coin and said "With all the times the scouts have fought evil, you two have been there as the guiding paws, so to lose you two would be a bitter blow beyond anything else"

Luna and Artemis both looked at Billy before Artemis said "That is true but the Scouts have been growing more and more independent, strangely Serena has been the biggest improvement and it's a big change from the cry baby that she was four years ago"

Luna nodded "So there is even less reason for us not to help when we can"

Billy was in awe, he wondered to himself if the power rangers would ever have to make such a difficult choice about risking their mentor "Well if you're sure?" he turned his head and saw the other four ranger approaching him in full costume "Ah, my friends are here"

Tommy approached Billy "We're ready for the attack! You mentioned we have more allies than just the Sailor Scouts" he said looking at the two cats "I hope you don't mean these cats, no offence!"

Before Billy could answer, Akamaru ran forward and began to growl; he didn't like the weird looking people and he was determined to defend his new friends. Rock Lee then ran forward and declared "So you have come to fight?!" he got himself into a defensive stance "Well bring it!"

Billy stepped between them and said "Lee, these are my friends, with their help, we'll rescue you're comrades!" he pointed to each member of the power rangers "This is Kimberly, Rocky, Aisha and our leader Tommy Oliver!"

"Ah, sorry about that, my name is Rock Lee and this Akamaru" said Lee as he introduced himself, Akamaru jumped up on Rocky and began licking his helmet "Sorry about that Akamaru likes meeting new friends"

The rangers removed their helmets "It's fine, I like dogs but I hate to be rude, how are you going to be able to help?" asked Rocky looking very serious "I mean I still think I'm in disgrace"

"Believe me, we can outlast most in any fight with my awesome taijutsu" said Lee while flexing his arm "And if you see Akamaru and Kiba's fang over fang, then you will wish your enemy good luck"

Billy nodded "Over the last hour, I've seen these two train and you take it from me, they are unrivalled in hand to hand combat!" he smiled "This mission might be a heck of a lot easier with them than without them"

Tommy smiled as well "If you think so Billy, so what's the plan?"

5 minutes later…..

Everyone had gathered in Raye's room where the plan of the complex had been placed on the table. All three groups were sitting in their own groups. Luna and Artemis were working with Billy to explain the plan. The two doors with the massive defences were marked for attack.

"Alright, now we all know why we're here. To bust into that complex and get our friends back" said Luna with a very severe tone "I know this might seem scary but no matter what we have to save them"

Billy stood up "Right, now we'll all be split into seven groups." He explained "Luna and Artemis will go in first and disable the complex's defences. Tommy and Darien will be go into this entrance as a diversion, However once the defences are down, Kimberly and Serena will charge in to battle the enemy forces"

Artemis then said" While that battle is going on, Lita and the yellow ranger will cause a diversion at this entrance. Once the defences have been turned off, the other two groups will charge in and try to rescue the captives. The first group will be Raye and Akamaru who will search the west side of the complex"

Billy then sad "While Lee and I search the east side"

Luna then took over "Once we have rescued the prisoners the rangers will call in their zords to flatten the complex, we can't let this place continue to operate and once we destroy it with luck we'll force master hound into a final battle!"

Mia and Rocky looked at one another "What about us?" asked Mia

Billy smiled "Well, you get the best job; you will be used to charge in with the aim to try and fight Master Hound because since we now have access to the Dai Thunder Ranger powers, they are our strongest weapon!"

"Good, I look forward to putting that mutt down!" growled Rocky

Mia frowned "You and me both!"

"Alright troops we move out in twenty minutes!" said Serna now looking determined.

What followed was everyone getting ready for the attack. Lita and Lee trained together so that no one could challenge them. Billy sharpened the weapons that would be used. Serna and Darien spend the time together in case one of them didn't come back. Raye consulted the sacred flame for advice. Akamaru ate a plate of food that Raye's Grandfather had given him. Mia spend the time brushing her hair which she did to relieve any nerves she did have. Tommy and Kimberly also spend time together in case of the worst. Luna and Artemis were making sure their plan of action was confirmed. Aisha and Rocky were looking at a photo of them back at the Ninja tournament.

"You know we have grown since then "Aisha said smiling "I'm very proud to be your friend"

"Yeah, but if we don't beat this enemy, I'll never be able to live with myself!" said Rocky frowning

"Just make sure you don't lose yourself in this fight" Aisha said "I have always liked your kind heart"

"Thanks"

Mia stared at herself in the mirror "I wish I knew when this pointless fighting would stop. How many more friends are we going to lose!" she said with tears in her eyes "It all seemed so much easier back when it was just Artemis and me"

She looked at her hand and noticed a scar from the previous battle.

"In the end, it will never end" said Mia as she collapsed to her knees crying "Why was I cursed with this fate! I want to be normal" She suddenly had a thought maybe there was a way to end this suffering.

As she turned she walked towards Billy who had his back turned to her, she then had the sword, Saba in her hands but she didn't know that Saba could talk.

"BILLY!" shouted Saba "Stop her! She's going to kill herself!"

Billy's reaction was so fast that Mia was disarmed within a second. She then made a grab for another weapon but Lita was there in a flash and had grabbed her from behind while Lee got the weapons away. Mia collapsed to the ground in tears and started banging her fist against the ground.

Artemis ran up to Mia and screamed "Mia, what were you thinking!?" he jumped on her shoulder "You're like a daughter to me!"

Mia screamed "I fucking hate you!"

"Mia, I know how you feel about all the pointless fighting but this is just too much!" said Lita as she embraced her friend in a hug "You are one of my best friends!"

Mia suddenly felt a lot better "Thank you Lita" she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Artemis looked hurt "I had no idea"

"She's just feeling upset about all the fighting she has had to do, she didn't mean it" said Luna

15 minutes later….

Billy and Lee were running through a small park while approaching the enemy's complex. Billy had his power lance despite the medicine; his leg was still acting up. He was struggling to keep up with Lee who was scouting just ahead. Lee suddenly jumped down from a tree right in front of Billy.

"The guards seem to waiting for us, the others are already in place, they're awaiting your signal" said Lee

"I hope this works"

On the other side of the complex….

Luna and Artemis were heading towards the hidden entrance; they ducked down between the legs of people and jumped onto benches. As they drew closer something was wrong the secret entrance that had been scouted just two days before was sealed up!

"We were expected! It's a trap!" declared Artemis "We've got to warn the others!"

Too late….

Tommy and Sailor Moon's group had already been ambushed by Shewolf and a squad of putties. They were struggling to fight them off.

"ooooffff, Let's send these freaks back to hell!" screamed Tommy as he fought off a putty

"Not a problem!" said Darien as he raised his stick to block Shewolf's claws "Hurry, Sailor Moon get in there!"

However there were too many putties to get anywhere near the entrance. Kimberly was doing fine and Sailor Moon was holding her own. As the fight intensified more putties and monster's joined in. The four fighters were pushed into a corner of the park trying their best to repel the enemy.

"We need reinforcements!" screamed Sailor Moon into her communicator

"Sorry no can do, we have our hands full!" came the reply from Lita

End of Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Okay sorry this chapter took so long to do; I had a busy week last week. I was just trying to aim to have the chapter up by Friday 8****th**** of August. Anyway this chapter was a tough one as well, as of yet I don't have a finish in mind. I do plan to kill a character but I have no idea who. Any suggestions would greatly appreciated. So anyway I'm going to take another break for another one shot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to leave a review!**

**Next Time- No light left! **


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark Fall

**Warning**- this story contains characters from both Sailor Moon and Power Rangers, I will be using the English Dub Names from Sailor Moon. This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction so forgive me if it is not good. This story will also have mature content so sorry I don't like being restricted by age and stuff.

This story is set after the defeat of the Galaxia in Sailor moon and the end of Season 2 of Power Rangers. The story will be set in Tokyo.

In the Sailor moon side of things the outer Scouts have gone on holiday to Italy and will not feature.

Let's continue.

Chapter 7- The Heartbreaks

As the rain continued to pour it seemed to summaries just how hopeless the situation was for the heroes who were being pushed back by the overwhelming enemy that they were facing. Sailor Moon and Kimberly were trying their best to fight the putties but were slowly being overwhelmed. However Darien and Tommy were losing their fight with Shewolf.

"So is this the best you can do?" said Shewolf feeling underwhelmed by how weak her foes were "I think I should have spent my time picking the loose hair from my brush!"

Tommy slammed his fist against the ground causing a massive hole to appear, how could this be happening, he was the white ranger "Darien, we need to share our power!" shouted Tommy then he had a horrible thought "But since I have these white powers can I become a Dai Thunder Ranger?"

Darien ran up and took Saba "Let's find out…Energy Transfer!" yelled Darien as he pointed at Saba "By the power of the prince of Earth fill this sword with endless strength!" However nothing happened….

Tommy looked down "Well if that doesn't work..,,I'll give you this!" as he said this he removed his tiger shield underneath the same symbol that had been on the red Dai thunder ranger, was on his left hand side of his chest, he handed the Shield to Darien "Put it on!"

Darien thought this was crazy but why not he took his hat off and placed the shield on "Well now what?" He still held Saba in his left hand.

Tommy placed his hand on the symbol of his coin on the shield "By the power of thunder and the tiger fill this being with the power of eternal Thunder!" shouted Tommy with the final word a bolt of lightning suddenly struck Darien "Tuxedo Mask!?"

As the smoke cleared Tommy could see a figure in white step forward, he had Saba in one hand but the rest was beyond what Tommy had expected. The figure was wearing a top had like Tuxedo Mask had but now it included the eye mask attached. The shield had fused with his clothes and his cape billowed down from it, the shield had changed as well except for the coin and two shoulder pads the rest was white. His arms had the same arm braces on as Tommy had and his ankles also had the same. His belt now bore the symbol of a Thunder bolt surrounded by symbol of the Sailor scouts. Darien smiled.

"Oh, a pretty new outfit, I'm almost saddened to destroy you!" screamed Shewolf as she charged

Tuxedo Mask raised Saba high above his head "I'm now the Earth White Tiger, White Thunder Strike!" he yelled as he brought the sword down which extended to 4 times its total length, striking Shewolf and the Squad of putties behind her! "Now you know the force of good will not be stopped!"

Tommy ran forward and grabbed Shewolf "Where's Adam and Amy, tell me or else!"

Shewolf smirked and with the last of her strength "Beyond the reach of scum like you! See….you…..in hell!" she growled as she fell limp on the ground.

Tommy stood up "Let's go help them"

Tuxedo Mask raised his sword "White thunder Strike!" he yelled as the sword was brought down the putties before him were destroyed leaving the Pink Ranger and Sailor Moon unharmed "The strike only crushes those who fight for evil!"

Sailor Moon stood up after tripping in surprise "We better go help the others!" she said while nursing a scratch on her arm "By the sound of it they are going to be overwhelmed!"

Tommy walked over to her "I'm not sure that will be necessary. Why don't we wait here to recover and then attack once we receive word that the prisoners are free" he said with a thoughtful glance at the tower "We're already tired unless we receive reinforcements, we should conserve what energy we have left and then attack the building later also the defences don't look as if they've been turned off"

Suddenly Kimberly had a horrible thought "What about Luna and Artemis?!" she said also looking at the tower "They might have gotten trapped!"

Elsewhere….

Luna and Artemis were sneaking through the buildings air ducts, they were not in the best of shape, the small door had led to trap after trap but they had managed to get through the defences. Artemis was faring better than Luna, he had suffered few open cuts and his left side was bruised. Luna by contrast was limping due to her front left paw having been caught in a large mouse trap, her tail had also been caught in an open shutter that had shut and damaged her tail as a result she was struggling to keep her balance.

Luna looked up ahead was the end of the duct "Artemis, we better be careful" she whispered "there might be more traps further ahead"

Artemis looked back and stopped "Luna you should head back" he said with great concern for his comrade, there was a lot at stake here and Luna looked close to collapse "I can turn the defences off myself"

"Fuck that!" Luna snapped frowning, how dare Artemis assume these few scratches were enough to stop her, sure she was not at her best but she had seen her fair share of life threating injuries before "I will never surrender!"

Artemis sighed once his friend got a thought stuck in her head it was darn near impossible to get it out "Alright but on one condition" he murmured, to which Luna nodded "If the situation looks hopeless you get yourself out, promise me!"

Luna was stunned, Artemis had never been this serious but then again since the fight with Galaxia he had seemed to be somewhat withdrawn "Are you okay?" she asked "You have never been the same since we nearly lost to Galaxia"

Artemis signed "I don't want to talk about it and now hardly seems like the time to bring it up" he scowled, the fact remained that Luna was right "We better keep moving"

Meanwhile….

The fight with the putties had ended for the other groups but at a high cost, Rocky had been knocked out when a truck had driven into him by a putty, luckily the red ranger powers had protected him but his injuries were still bad. The others had fared better but both Sailor Jupiter and Akamaru were unable to continue to fight, on the plus side both could still walk and Sailor Jupiter was beginning to look better. Everyone else was tired and they were taking a break until the shield and auto turrets were turned off.

"We had better let the others know we are okay" said Sailor Mars picking up her Sailor watch

Billy nodded as Rock Lee applied a bandage to a cut he had "Tell Tommy the defences are still on, something must have happened!" he said with a sigh "We might have assume that the cats failed and….oof!" Billy was dealt a horrible punch from Sailor Venus.

"Don't say that….don't you fucking say it, Artemis as never failed me and I don't…" she screamed with tears streaming down her face, it took Aisha and Rock Lee to pull her back and she collapsed on the ground "He…can't…he won't!"

Sailor Mars placed a hand on her shoulder "He wasn't saying they had failed, we just have to prepare a backup plan if the worst should befall us" Raye soothed "Because this mission cannot be allowed to fail!"

Rock Lee suddenly began to do push ups "Well then I shall push past my limits so that we may free my friends!" He grunted

Billy began to laugh "Well why not let's all do as many press ups as we can!" he said with an air of joking. Everyone stared looked at Billy like a deranged monkey. As he began to do his push ups, everyone else did likewise. Suddenly a load explosion altered them that the defences were down. "Alright, they did it! I managed seventy-three!" said Billy with an enormous grin on under his helmet.

Everyone smiled and stood up, they all charged forward towards the enemy's door. As they made their way through the double doors, they found themselves in a large entrance area with high walk ways above them that zig zagged from one side to another. There was a desk in front of them where a woman sat typing at a computer. She was a tall black woman with long dark hair; she wore a pink business suit with white lapels. She did not seem to notice them as they all approached. The only sound in the room was the noise of her fingers as they struck the keys of the keyboard.

Sailor Mars walked up to the desk first "Excuse us, miss. But do you know where you are?" she asked with concern, then she noticed the women was shaking "Are you okay!?"

The women looked up "1,2,4,1,5,56,78,90,1,202,34,56,23 protocol!" she seemed to say in some sort of trance "Yes master Hound I shall destroy the intruders!" she then leapt onto the desk and pulled out a small compass "Sailor star power!" as a bright light surrounded her.

"What the!?" shouted Aisha as she pulled out her power daggers "Is she a sailor scout!?"

"Must be, one of the enslaved scouts!" said Sailor Venus as she ran forward

The new Sailor scout appeared from the light, her outfit was a leotard that was mainly white but her skirt was yellow as were her boots and she wore a mask that was also yellow. She also was carrying a long spear weapon that resembled Billy's Power Lance except it was yellow and hers was tipped with a star on each end. In the centre of her chest was a compass with arrow pointing to the east. She took up a defensive stance with both hands on her weapon.

"Who are you!?" shouted Sailor Jupiter as she stumbled forward still looking a little shaky. "You weren't one of scouts that was working for Galaxia so that means, you were captured by her then captured by master hound or you're an evil scout!"

The sailor scout spoke with almost a tone so dry that a desert would be hard pressed to be drier "I was known as Sailor Navigator, I have been in the service of Master Hound for two years" she raised her weapon "I once wanted my freedom but now I want to crush my master's foes!"

"I don't care what she once was!" said Billy as he stepped forward "But what I do know is that if we don't defeat her, our friends will be beyond hope! I'll take her on!"

Aisha stepped forward "Sorry but I must protest, I haven't had a proper fight yet except for those putties" she said holding her arm out to stop Billy "You'll get your turn"

"Step forward and accept your fate" said Sailor Navigator with the same dry tone "I shall not fail…I can't" as these last words left her, a tear appeared on her face.

Aisha readied her power daggers and then jumped onto the desk "Bring it on!" she said as she blocked a blow from the spear.

"I hope Aisha can handle her, we have no idea of how powerful this enemy is!" Lee said with a concerned look to Billy who nodded back "We best be ready"

Elsewhere….

Kimberly and Sailor Moon had ran into the building while the defences were down, they looked around; the room they were in was narrow room but it was big enough for two doors. What it lacked in width it made up for in height, it was so tall neither heroine could see the ceiling but that was the least of their concerns as soon as they had crossed the threshold the door behind them had slammed shut! Leaving both Tommy and Darien outside, while they were trapped in the room but they were not alone.

"Well, I guess I expected more but then again your only humans so what's the point of being surprised" said a voice above them. They looked up and beheld a figure that had been hiding behind a stone pillar, she was tall with short brown hair and she was wearing a white shirt with pink jeans but that's not what surprised them, she looked normal but she was twenty feet in the air unsupported! She had something on her wrist but it was too difficult to make out "I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Ailsa Mclean and I'm a power ranger!"

"Liar! You would have tried to stop Master Hound if that were the case!" shouted Kimberly clearly disgusted by the flat out lie "Why are you here?!"

Serena stared at Ailsa and frowned "If you are a ranger you will help us defeat our enemy!" she said trying to sound nice "Please we could use your help"

Ailsa stared down at them and started to laugh "You don't get it you foolish scout, I'm not a goody two shoes ranger, like Zordon's Bitch standing next to you. I'm a Power Ranger Jet Strike member and we have worked for lord Zedd since our team formed!" she suddenly crossed her arms and declared "Jet Strike Formation!" there was a bright flash of light and after it died down Ailsa had changed into a mostly white and pink ranger costume with a bird like helmet "I'm the White Swan Jet Ranger!"

Kimberly couldn't stand it "You think your Ranger team is greater than mine, your dreaming the forces of good will not fall to one with hearts as dark as yours! I fight for the earth and the light of good!" Kimberly said as she pulled out the Power Bow "We will not lose!"

The White Swan Ranger stared down "How long have you been a ranger?" she asked with contempt as she pulled out a strange looking weapon that looked like an armoured knuckle with two little wings that she placed onto her right hand.

Kimberly's blood began to boil "I've been a ranger for two years!" she said confident that Ailsa had not been a ranger for that long "Beat that!"

Ailsa laughed again "I have been a ranger for six years! I have helped conquer planets!" she said with an evil giggle "You're not the first ranger I have fought and you won't be the last that I will destroy!" she flew down and landed in front of the other door "In order to progress, you'll need to defeat me!"

Kimberly drew back her bow and fired off a shot at Ailsa, this was dodged by the evil warrior but that wasn't the worst of it, Ailsa was now close enough to bring her weapon to bear. She punched Kimberly in the stomach but it got worse as the fist weapon suddenly flew forward this had the result of Kimberly being forced back into the wall, this left a deep hole in the wall and Kimberly collapsed as the fist weapon flew back to its owner.

"Kimberly! Are you okay!" shouted Sailor Moon; she stared at her new friend who lay on the floor, not moving except for the occasional movement that came with her breathing in. Sailor Moon raised her staff ready to defend her fallen comrade but knew her chances of victory were less than zero. A tear fell from her left eye "Ami, I'm so sorry"

Elsewhere…

The fight with Sailor Navigator was also not going well, Aisha was fighting bravely but every move she made had little to no effect on her enemy. Aisha had been firing her blade blaster but every shot mysteriously missed by the smallest margin. It was becoming impossible for Aisha to know what to do next, she could try hand to hand combat but if that happened she was certain that the weapon Sailor Navigator held would make the fight unwinnable.

"I calculate based on the angles of your attacks, that victory for you is 1 in 22,314,559, I suggest surrender" said Sailor Navigator in the same matter of fact dry tone as before. "I will accept your surrender"

Billy however was observing the battle and had a theory of how they might achieve victory "Aisha, I have an idea!" he shouted as he pulled out a small piece of metal, which began to shake slowly but enough for the entire group to observe "This room is has become like a miniature version of the earth's magnetic poles, this means as the navigator she can sense when you move even a small part of your body!"

Lita stumbled forward "Then how do we stop it?" she asked as she leant on Billy's shoulder

"There is a way, the human body has electrical signals going throughout it and if we can increase the electricity that the yellow ranger costume gives out then we can overwhelm her senses" Billy explained but then he signed "The problem is that the only time that could happen is when we call the zords!"

Sailor Mars swore "Shit, why can't she call hers now!?" she looked at Billy "I mean what harm would it do?"

"Despite popular theories, we can only our zords once a day when we are more than 600 miles away from the command centre and since Japan is outside this 600 mile range" Billy signed he looked up at the clock "What it would mean is calling the zord and then leaving it out in the open, which would also leave it open to attack!"

Everyone frowned, that might ruin their plan calling the zords too early would make them an obvious target! Lita looked down she knew there had be a way, no, there was a way but it would require grave risk. If it had worked on Rocky then why not and if it worked a new level of power would be unlocked.

Aisha looked at her power taggers that were lying on the floor "The heart of a ranger beats within me; I won't allow the darkness of evil to overcome the light of goodness and that can never taken away!" she said placing a hand on her chest "I swore I would never surrender to evil! The power will protect me and I will protect the light of good" she then began to charge forward at Sailor Navigator.

"Right angle turn to right, in 3, 2, 1!" stated Sailor Navigator as she turned to the right and landed a horrible blow on Aisha's helmet with her spear "You are defeated!"

Aisha lay on the floor there was a small puddle of blood around her head, the blow had not pierced her helmet but the force had smashed her visor and now bits of glass had imbedded themselves all over Aisha's face. Luckily none had damaged anything vital. However there were two deep cuts, one across her forehead and the other had cut her cheek.

Sailor Navigator now stood over Aisha's fallen form and pulled out a short knife, she raised it high above her head and began to bring it down. The dagger plunged into one of Aisha's legs "Now threat has been removed" said Sailor Navigator with a emotionless tone, she turned her head towards her audience "Your friend was a fool, no one will be permitted to pass. Now who's next?"

Akamaru couldn't take it anymore, sure he was injured and his front right paw wasn't feeling a hundred percent but the dog knew he didn't want to lose a new friend! He jumped forward, charging towards the enemy with everything he had. There was no way the pain he felt was going to stop him!

Sailor Navigator was unfazed by this clearly injured creature running towards her "Target identified. Dog. Weight 80.5 kg estimated. Height 28 to 29.1 cm. Turn left and kick in 2, 1" Akamaru didn't stand a chance he jumped into the air and missed, he was then kicked in the head. Sailor Navigator drove her spear right into Akamaru's front left paw! "Target unable to continue to fight"

Akamaru lay on the floor whimpering he began to lick his now wounded paw and the group looked on with a mixture of shock and blinding rage. Rock Lee jumped forward, he needed to avenge his team member, Kiba would be devastated if Akamaru were killed. Navigator turned her head and dodged Lee's first punch, then she brought the weapon down towards Lee's left leg but Lee moved his leg very rapidly and he jumped into the air then brought his leg down on Navigator's hand which knocked the weapon out of her hand.

"Calculation error" said Sailor Navigator, as she jumped back "Calculating new tactic….done" She raised her hands to her head face and removed the mask, this in turn changed into a new weapon, a short sword with a curved blade and a long handle "New weapon, defence ends and attack begins!" she shouted the last word.

At the other entrance….

Sailor Moon was alone against an enemy who seemed unstoppable, Kimberly had been defeated so easily and now it looked like she would be joining her on the floor. She could feel her hands shaking as she held her staff as sweat trickled down her brow, her mouth was dry and her mind was shaking with fear. There had to be a way for her to win she had to beat Ailsa but what was it, she thought as she wiped a loose hair out of her eye. Okay what led to Kimberly defeat, well Ailsa could fly that was the Elephant in the room and she could fly as well however she doubted that she could fly at the same ability as Ailsa. Then maybe she could buy them some time…

"So are you ready to meet your fate?" mocked Ailsa, her helmet concealed her face but there had to be an evil grin under it "Prepare yourself!"

Serena said "Wait! Why are you doing this?" she had been paying attention but she had to buy time.

Ailsa paused now hovering a few inches off the ground, she signed "You really are clueless, aren't you?" she didn't wait for an answer "But fine here's a hint, I'm evil and you're good. I get an allergic reaction when I'm around good!"

Serena looked at her hand "But why are you evil?" she asked "I never understand why evil people like you fight?"

Ailsa snarled "I was once good but that was a long time ago, I come from a planet called Birda and I loved my home" she explained "I grew up in a peaceful city called Updraft. I lived with my mother, father and another sister but my older brother was who I was closest to. He was a kind free loving soul, he would help me without being asked and he was my best friend. On my planet all my people are tied to a bird's spirit from birth but my brother was unlucky and he had the spirit of the Water Dragon"

Serena suddenly asked "I'm guessing that was bad?"

Ailsa pulled her helmet off, Serena could see tears on her face "For him, yes, we're not tested till we can fly or we can activate our special powers and my brother, Noel, didn't unlock his abilities till he was twenty four but when he did, he was arrested but not because he had done anything wrong"

Serena could see the tears were streaming "Why" Serena sked

Ailsa pulled out a small locket "He was one of the God Spirits, the one my people hated the most because it could not fly. He was tried for treason, he never protested, I tried to stop it but I was in the courts opinion a biased witness" she opened the locket "He was found guilty, he never spoke a word and he was taken outside of the court house"

"What Happened?" she feared she knew the answer.

Ailsa closed the locket "He was shot. I didn't even get to say goodbye, the guards said an unfeeling monster like Noel wouldn't understand" she shook with rage "He wasn't even offered a hood; I doubt he would have accepted it but to be treated like a worm! He was pelted with rubbish by the crowd, he was quiet and calm till the end. The final insult came when I couldn't even give him a proper funeral, his body and possessions were burnt"

Serena thought about her brother and realised how horrible it must have been "What happened next?"

Ailsa raised her head "I achieved my spirit and my parents were so proud of me, to have the spirit of the Swan but they never even cared about Noel after his spirit was revealed!" she spat, she then took out a small orb "I started to try and find a way to exact my brother's revenge. I along with four others found a cave where the ancient Jet strike powers were kept and that moment granted us untold power"

Serena then asked "What did you do?"

"We took our revenge on Birda, the sailor scout of the planet called Sailor Flashfire tried to stop us but we captured her in this orb" Ailsa laughed "She had the spirit of the Fire Dragon, she had tried to save Noel but she got to live all because she could fly. We beat her then sealed her in this and once I finish securing your capture, you'll become my slave just like her!" she licked her lips "My revenge on those who profess to fight for good will be complete with you and that Bitch! I hope you like cleaning socks"

"Please what would your brother say? You said he was kind, please would he want this?" Serena asked trying her best to apply reason.

Ailsa growled "You think I know? Ha, he's dead all because people like you who fought for good let my brother die! That's it just for that, once I've captured you, I'll show you hell but It'll be heaven for me!" she licked her lips again "Say goodbye!"

End of Chapter

**Author's note- Sorry this one took so long to finish, my computer was away being repaired and I have started a new part of my life so I don't have as much time as I did before but I really want to finish this story. Anyway first to the two new characters' Sailor Navigator and the White swan Ranger (Ailsa). I created Sailor Navigator myself and she was the toughest character to write. Ailsa is named after my sister, I asked her first, I decided to use the white sentai Ranger from the super Sentai series called Chojin Sentai Jetman, which I really enjoy and I wanted to try to include more Power Rangers but because I'm using season 2 it's harder to use past Rangers since there are very few, almost none. SOOOO anyway I want to know from you the reader who should between Sailor Navigator and Ailsa should stay, I'm only keeping one. **

**So pick option one of the following options:**

**1. Ailsa**

**2. Sailor Navigator **

**3. Both **

**4. Neither**

**5. Other**

**I assure you I have many more options ahead. Warning Lemons in next chapter, so skip when I put the word "LEMON" before a paragraph and resume reading after the words "LEMON OVER" **

**Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story and PLEASE REVIEW, I need reviews soon!**

**Next Time: The Fall of Hope By Andrew23011991**


End file.
